Idol Obsession
by Imitation Angel
Summary: AU; 1827/other pairings present. Tsuna is part of the entertainment industry and his agent Reborn had landed him a large scale collaboration with one of the most famous actors in the world. Not bad, right? Try a gay drama then. HIATUS
1. News of Collaboration

**Edited&revised 4/18/12**

* * *

Hello, hello! ^-^ I'm not sure when it happened, but some time when I was writing the chapter of my other fan fiction, this idea occurred to me.

I'm not really familiar with idols and the entertainment business, so forgive me if some things are out of order.

The characters may be a little OOC. I tried to keep them IC, but you know how hard that can get. Especially since this is an AU; and Giotto and his guardians will be present.

R&R, I love feedback, constructive criticism will help as well ^-^ I have no beta reader, and I really suck at proof reading.

Also, I use a program that doesn't have spelling check nor grammar check. :C

Enjoy ~

* * *

_"Aishiteru, Amanda." The handsome raven-haired male draped his jacket over the stunned, shivering girl's shoulders, pressing a small kiss on the nape of her neck as he hugged her from behind._

_"I-I love you too," the foreign girl stuttered, a pink blush rapidly tinting her face with color when she heard the usage of his native tongue._

_The male's fingers circled her wrists, tightening as he asked, "Then why were you thinking of leaving me?"_

_"I didn't mean f-for things to t-turn out the way they did, Ren. You know my father," she said softly, down-casting her eyes._

_"Is my love not enough? Do you—"_

The screen flicked off in the middle of the male's sentence.

"What do you think, Tsuna?"

"It's not in my place to judge...his acting skills are so perfect, though," the young brunet said dreamily. Then his lips formed dissatisfied pout. "But he is so…so…" Tsuna sighed softly as he pondered the missing key to the act.

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's eyes became visible from underneath the shadow that the brim of his fedora cast as he raised his head. "There is no _passion._"

"I thought we agreed that you would stop calling me that," Tsuna pouted. Reborn snorted. As if. "Anyway, his action films are always top-notch, no problem there. It's almost as if he relishes fighting," he added as an afterthought as he shuffled through the stack of papers Reborn had given him. "And his singing makes me feel inadequate." Reborn snickered at the honest revelation. "But he's still too stoic. Why is there such a lack of emotion?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Your job is to teach him how to act with more feeling. It doesn't matter which way you decide to go about it, as long you get it done. You have a meeting with him tomorrow; make sure you memorize your script up to Act 4 by then and the rest of the script in the following three days."

"E-Eh! I can't do that! Teach him I mean!" _Memorizing that little amount of script isn't something new anyway, _Tsuna thought. "H-He's _Hibari Kyouya!_ Plus, rumors are that he's really mean…"

Reborn rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the last part for his own sake. "Sure you can." The brunet idol's agent lowered his fedora brim, causing his obsidian eyes to be obscured once again. "Your reputation as one of the best actors in Japan rides on this collaboration with Hibari Kyouya. Don't disappoint me by failing, Tsuna."

"Now that you put it that way…" Tsuna's face suddenly flared as he scanned the content of the script. "Reborn! When you told me you got me a role co-starring with one of the most famous actors in the world, you didn't tell me it would be a drama! A-A-And a _gay _drama at that!" he yelled, much too flustered to fix his stutter.

"What were you expecting it to be?" Reborn deadpanned.

"An a-action film!"

"Oh please, Tsuna," his agent scoffed. "Your eyes are too big, your face is too feminine, your height is too short, your foot size makes more sense for a girl, and your body is not masculine by a long shot. You don't exactly qualify for a "badass hero—" Reborn air quoted the words—"That's Hibari's job." Tsuna winced at the list of feminine qualities Reborn pointed out, but his agent wasn't done belittling him yet. "I swear if it wasn't for your voice, you would be mistaken for a girl by many of your fans. Hell, when you first joined the entertainment industry, about 60 percent of your fan base got your gender incorrect."

Tsuna was considering wallowing in a shallow pool of self-pity for a while, but then Reborn delivered the coup de grace.

"When I told Nana about your new role, she was so excited that she already sent you some clothes. She never made a secret about always wanting a girl, so the prospect of being able to dress you up appealed highly to her." Reborn smirked as Tsuna's face rapidly paled.

"C-Cross-dress?" Tsuna could feel his masculinity decrease more and more by the second.

"If memory serves correct, you used to cross-dress quite often back in your high school days." Reborn chuckled when Tsuna made a sound of desperation as he clutched at his hair in agitation.

"I-I was forced to!" the brunet sputtered. "The drama club—"

"No excuses. Don't forget to memorize the script, and don't even think of screwing up your meeting with Hibari Kyouya tomorrow. Don't dress sloppily; the press will most likely be there. Chaos." Tsuna groaned loudly. He would never get used to the media constantly trying to pry into his private life. The debonair agent exited the room without another word, probably heading to some _superconfidentialsecretive_ meeting that he and all extreme sadists went to monthly.

"Yo Tsuna, you there?" The brunet jumped at the sudden noise, hastily pulling out his phone from his pants pocket. Phone charms—a tuna one and a number '27' dangled in the air as he flipped his cellphone open and pressed it against his ear.

"Yama-kun! Don't scare me like that!" His phone was programmed to immediately pick up calls from Yamamoto and several other close friends/family (strictly in his private life, of course).

"Haha, sorry Tsuna! Hayato—"

"Oi, baseball idiot, don't call me by my first name!"

"But you said I could—"

"Not in front of Tsuna!"

"Maa, maa. Fine, 'Dera…"

"Don't call me that either!"

Tsuna chuckled lightly at the one-sided argument.

"Anyways Tsuna, Hayato was wondering if you could come over so we can help you memorize your script. You already got it from Reborn, right?" _News sure do travel fast around Namimori, _Tsuna thought.

"Yeah, I just did. There's some…_weird _material in here though…" Tsuna replied, brows furrowing as he analyzed more of the script.

"We'll handle it when you get here, don't worry. Bring Natsu too, Uri looks kinda lonely."

"Coming. See you soon!" Tsuna snapped his cellphone shut, calling the name of his pet—a hybrid species, this particular one being a cross between a cat and a lion (that must've been a very, very, _very _brave cat). "Natsu!"

"Gao!" His pet bounded to him from somewhere vague in the luxurious mansion onto his shoulder.

"We're going to Yama-kun's so I can prepare for tomorrow. You'll be able to play with Uri as well," Tsuna said affectionately, petting the purring hybrid's light golden fur. Tsuna frequently talked to his pet. He didn't fuss over his little companion as most other pet owners did, but he had become quite attached to the hybrid cat that had quite literally shown up on his doorstep. Later, he had found out that his older brother Giotto had sent Natsu to him on his trip abroad somewhere in the tropics with Daemon…his husband. Tsuna was still trying to grasp the concept that Daemon was now his…_brother, _but hey. Daemon was cool—he didn't try to bond or anything awkward like that. Besides, Tsuna knew his younger brother Mukuro, so that helped lessen any tension that happened to come their way.

"Giannini-san, please prepare a ride so I can get to Yamamoto's place," Tsuna said through a mic installed in the room.

"Will the new motorcycle Giotto sent you last week suffice?"

Tsuna sighed, exasperated. His brother babied him _way _too much. "It'll do fine. Thanks."

* * *

Yamamoto's cheerful face was the first thing that greeted Tsuna when he arrived at the baseball star's spacious estate. Uri was next, almost clawing the brunet's face in his hurry to reach Natsu.

"Gao!"

"Riiow!"

Hayato picked up the two creatures by their scruff and let them loose inside, where they instantly disappeared around a corner. Yamamoto ushered Tsuna in with a grin, the latter throwing off his hat and darkly tinted sunglasses off when he sank into the couch with a sigh.

"Sorry Yama-kun, but I don't think I would've lasted enough second out there. Someone noticed me."

"I know how that feels," Yamamoto replied with a light laugh. The door closed shut with an audible click. "So, what's with this script?" The spiky-haired Japanese chuckled humorously as his childhood friend's cheeks colored a light red. Gokudera swatted Yamamoto's arm for making Tsuna feel uncomfortable.

"You remember back in my first year at Namimori High, and there was that drama club that kept on forcing me to wear a dress for every play?"

"All too well, haha!"

"That was low and bastardly of them." Hayato coughed to hide his laugh at the recollection of his memory.

"It's okay, you guys can laugh. That was embarrassing, but the past is the past." Tsuna smiled lopsidedly. "Except Reborn reminded me of it earlier. Turns out that I have to cross-dress as a girl for more than half the script, and I think that well...um...it's a gay drama?"

Hayato bristled.

"They shouldn't force you to do something like that! I'll go right now and–" And he was literally on his way on heading out the door when Tsuna waved his hands frantically.

"Hayato-kun, it's fine!" My sexuality is already confirmed as gay, so it's not like it'll hurt me." Tsuna winced inwardly. More like his fangirls would work themselves up in a frantic craze. "It's just that…I have to do something…um…_intimate _with someone I barely know. And it's my first time acting in a gay drama, so I'm kind of nervous."

"Come to think of it, I've heard rumors about Hibari Kyouya. They say he's pretty cold outside of his acting career. He's also rumored to be difficult to work with, especially with the romantically themed films. This would be his first time acting in a gay drama as well," Yamamoto commented, unrolling a poster that he had grabbed from the local store just a few hours before. Tsuna gaped at the image of him and Hibari Kyouya that was cleverly photoshopped. He was looking up at the raven-haired actor who was smirking (Tsuna admitted silently to himself that Hibari was very attractive and yes, Reborn was right, he fit the role of the "badass hero" better than he did), and in turn, looking down. It appeared as if their gazes were connected, even though the two had never met before (the entertainment industry was a large world). Below the eye-catching picture were the words "Sawada Tsunayoshi! Hibari Kyouya! Two of the world's best actors—in the same drama! Infamous and critically acclaimed director Hiroaki Ogata filming this new production!" printed quite boldly with a straight-to-the-point black font.

"A-Already?" Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's pale face.

"Don't worry Tenth, we'll help you! It's a surprisingly short drama for a collaboration of this caliber, so the script shouldn't be that hard to memorize." Hayato shifted his glasses so they didn't rest crookedly on his nose, pulling his hair into a small ponytail with a spare hair tie that was originally around his wrist. This was a habit he normally went through if he was going to enter a long period of concentration – one he had grown so accustomed to that he couldn't break it even if he wanted to. Tsuna smiled as they got into their regular positions around the wooden table that Yamamoto had gotten years ago. In fact, the table probably dated back into their middle school years."I'll act Hibari's part. Baseball idiot, you act the twin sister." And thus began the memorization of the script.

* * *

"I really don't know where I'd be without you guys," Tsuna confessed with a yawn. "I hope I didn't hinder anything that you had planned for tomorrow…" he said apologetically.

"No, you didn't." Yamamoto smiled easily. "The concert we're going to attend is still a week away, and I'm going to be basically free for a few days until my manager calls me. By the way, have you seen Asari anywhere?"

"Ehh? I heard he was at G.'s from Giotto-nii."

"Oh, I figured that. No wonder Hayato's here. I didn't understand when he tried to explain to me earlier." A playful glint danced in the Japanese's eyes as he recalled the flailing of arms that clearly expressed _you wouldn't understand, baseball idiot!_

"Thanks again…I'll leave you two alone now," Tsuna smiled, his eyes full of mirth. Gokudera had fallen asleep right after the script sections were completely memorized. It was somehow cute how his eyes kept on sliding shut, even after they all downed several cups of coffee in an effort to stay awake. The silver-haired part-time pianist and actor had only insulted Yamamoto half-heartedly when the baseball MVP commented on how adorable he was when his head almost smacked against the table in his drowsiness.

Yamamoto mouthed a goodbye, not wanting to wake his lover up.

* * *

_Tomorrow may turn out to be a decent day if I don't mess it up. I shouldn't let Yamamoto's and Gokudera's efforts go to waste, _the brunet thought as he arrived at the door of his mansion, leaving the motorcycle in the driveway for Giannini to pick up later in his haste to just crash onto his bed and sleep.

_I wonder what kind of person Hibari Kyouya is…_


	2. Macchiato and Gyokuro

**Edited&revised 4/20/12**

* * *

**Suzuru Seiyo **haha, thanks! **hamandeggrock **Thank you :) **Jia **Thank you, and welcome back! When I read other fan fictions, they usually derail my 1827 train because of their awesome pairings which tend to be anything but 1827. :c **Kichou **That would be cute; but sadly they have virtually no idea of each other D: **ladysakura143 **Sorry D: I swear I would've paired Alaude with Giotto, but I have something in mind with a clumsy blonde with a whip c: **pocky **thanks :3 **xXxLovelessVampirexXx **Thanks :3**milostudio **Thank you ;D! Sadly it's AU, so I doubt he'll be beating people up [for sake of his image]. Also, he's ...around 20 in this fic so he should've matured a little, right? D:**373 **Thank you C8 Ah, me too. I intended for it to be much, much longer but I was running out of steam. I tend to like draggy stories but I can't write them myself D: I'll remember your advice about the dialog, I tend to be a little hasty when it comes to the speaking parts. **Lal Plaridel **Haha, Hibari + acting = does not compute. Thanks :3 I actually draw all my scenes about acting from Skip Beat, and the director [Hiroaki Ogata] from that manga. I have virtually no knowledge of acting xD **Fire Princess21 **Thanks!**Horizons Fanfare **Thank you! I start to rant a lot too, especially on topics I love talking about. **Epouvantable **Thanks C8 To be honest, your review made me a little nervous. I write without thinking and struggle with the concepts; but it's all about the motivation, right? :) **catxmelons **Thanks :) **loveyaoigirl4ever **Thanks :) **stormypeach1396 **I have no idea D: He's a guy dressing up as a girl in the script c: Thanks! **AnonymousAuthor13 **Thanks! **Sayaemogirl **Thank you :) **animebaka14 **Thanks xD 2.7k word chapter coming your way :3

* * *

**Glossary:**  
_Ojii-san _- Grandpa  
_Obaa-san _- Grandma  
_Arisa _- a shoujo manga (has almost no relation to this story though)  
_Hana Yori Dango _- Boys Over Flowers/(ver.) Japanese drama  
_Midori tanabiku namimori no _(etc) - part of Namimori's Anthem

Ehh, I had everything all typed up and when I clicked save, I had to start all over. The replies were much longer, but my patience snapped when I saw the 'Log in' screen.

When you come across the "acting" scene I attempted to do, please ignore it. There'll probably be no relevance between that script and the rest of the story. :)

I hope to introduce more characters in the next chapter :) This is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote - my normal chapters tend to range between 1k or 1.5 words.

Your reviews helped, I'll heed the advice given, and remember the encouragement ^-^

* * *

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Tsuna groggily fumbled around to shut the annoying alarm up, his fingers missing the snooze button as he unintentionally swatted the clock off his table and somewhere across his room. He winced at the audible crash it made when it hit the floor.

"That's the seventh one this month," Tsuna groaned aloud as he hauled himself out of his _much _too comfortable bed, staggering into his pristine bathroom and nearly falling on his face in his hastiness. Needless to say, his coordination was reduced to dangerous levels in the mornings.

His shower and personal regimen was completed in less than ten minutes. The best he could do for his still slightly wet mane was to run a brush through it; over the years he had simply given up on trying to tame the unruly mess. He shoved his arms through a white dress shirt before sliding on a pair of jeans; both articles of clothing that were randomly pulled out of a drawer situated near his bed. He paused from throwing a jacket on for a moment. It was his most cherished, because Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru had painstakingly handmade it for him to congratulate him on his debut in America. One long, orange flame danced up its side before sinking into a solid stripe of the aforementioned color. His name was sewn boldly in white, practically screaming out who he was to the world.

"Isn't this too casual?" Tsuna pondered out loud. Reborn had said not to dress sloppily—but it wasn't like it was a strictly formal meeting. His brows unknitted as he shrugged and pulled the jacket on as he slid his feet in the pair of tennis shoes he had worn yesterday. The café where he was meeting Hibari Kyouya was a short, 5-minute walk from where he lived, although he would have to yet again go incognito to avoid his fans. Sure, they were the prime foundation of his success, but he had learned early that being friendly with his admirers led to jumped conclusions and his name bolded in various tabloids. Needless to say, that had led to a not-very-pleasant mouthful from Lal, who he had met through Reborn. He swore up and down that they were related after their first meeting due to their matching levels of Spartan-ness.

He settled on a darkly colored fedora that covered his conspicuous hair nicely, donning on a pair of complimentary sunglasses to hide his trademark caramel eyes.

"Natsu," Tsuna called out, only to be met with silence. _Oh yeah, I left him at Yama-kun's_. He fished the phone out of the pockets of the pants he had previously worn yesterday, quickly sending a brief, apologetic text to Yamamoto. He checked his inbox for new messages afterwards, expecting at least a couple from Giotto. Surprisingly, there was only one.

_1 text message from Giotto-nii._ [Open]

_Tsu-chan, I'll be home by next Tuesday. You wouldn't mind if Daemon came over, right?_

Tsuna smiled at his older brother's uncertainty. For reasons unknown (even to himself), it amused him to no end when Giotto would ask him permission for things he shouldn't even have a say in (such the coming and going of Daemon inside the mansion). Ever since the mini-tantrum he threw when he had walked in on his older brother and Daemon doing…_intimate _thing _again_ when he was at home, Giotto had been more cautious with his little brother on the topic of Daemon.

_It's fine by me, nii-chan. Please let G-san know in advance so I won't have to tell him; he'll be ecstatic to know that you'll be back soon._ He had more than enough valid reasons to avoid the red-haired photographer. A similar situation had happened with G and Asari—Tsuna walked in on them sharing a moment. Asari had instantly forgiven him, although his hot-headed partner fumed about it weeks after. Tsuna didn't want to mess up and ending up inconveniencing Gokudera's older brother again. Both were very similar in terms of temper and appearance; and also in the way that their very presence seemed to demand respect from every person nearby.

The brunet slid his phone in his pocket as he balled the worn pants up and threw it in the laundry basket. _Ace in the hole. _Maybe he would be lucky today.

His eyes widened behind his frames when he glanced at the clock. Not if he was late! He hurried out the door, hyper aware of the time that had passed by. Reborn would _slaughter _him if he showed up late to his meeting with Hibari Kyouya.

When he was but one minute from his destination, a familiar melody (although slightly off-tune) reached his ears. It sounded like the old version of Namimori High's school anthem. A yellow bird perched in his hair as she chirped out the last notes.

"Bird-chan. Is that Namimori's anthem you're singing?" The fluffball of feathers hopped from his head onto his outstretched finger.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Tsuna cocked his head in confusion.

"Skylark? Maybe you want to sing as well as one, Bird-chan?" The brunet smiled as the canary took off, soon becoming a small speck in the infinite, blue expanse of the sky. The Namimori Anthem huh…how nostalgic.

Tsuna jogged the last few stretches to the café, opening the door cautiously and peeking to see where a certain raven-haired actor was. It took him a few moments to find him since he sat at a secluded table in the back. On his way to Hibari Kyouya's table, Tsuna felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around slowly, hoping that it wasn't a fan who had noticed him. Warm faces that were wrinkled with laugh lines smiled at him, their faces instantly recognizable.

"Obaa-san! Ojii-san!" Tsuna bowed in front of the elderly couple and pocketed his sunglasses.

"Oho, as polite as ever, Tsunayoshi-kun. Still a bit on the girly side, aren't you?" the old man joked.

"Ojii-san!" Tsuna's face flared at the senior's friendly banter as his pride was wounded. "You're…you're…" he looked around for something to counter with, his eyes lighting up as he sighted the riceball the old man was holding. "You're still relying on obaa-san to prepare your onigiri!"

The old man coughed. _Really, this kid is so simple. _His wife met his gaze and smiled. Tsuna was indeed a bright light in their lives; after their own children had moved away, he had kept them company even though they never requested it. They had assumed Nana had advised her son to spend some time with them, but in the end it turned out that Tsuna had been visiting them on his own accord.

"I don't get how you can make such a complex food," he huffed with laughter twinkling in his eyes.

"I keep on telling you that you keep on packing the rice too loosely together. It'll crumble that way!" Tsuna laughed with the grandmother, the old man joining in after some failed attempts of glaring at the brunet.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually, ojii-san," Tsuna said. "Maybe by the end of this decade." He yelped as the old man swatted him gently with his rolled up newspaper.

"Very funny Tsunayoshi-kun," the old man muttered, rolling his eyes in good humor.

"Tsuna-kun, give your mother my deepest thanks for helping our sewing club out when it was in a pinch." The old woman bowed her head gratefully.

Tsuna frantically motioned for her to raise her head. "It was no problem, really! Your club has given her something to do in her spare time. If anything, Mama and I should be thanking you," Tsuna said assuredly. The grandmother gave a crinkly smile to the brunet.

"Well, off you go now, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sure your friend has been waiting for you long enough." The elderly man chuckled as Tsuna's mouth gaped open. "We have our own way of finding out about your generation." He winked as he exchanged a knowing look with his wife.

"R-Right. It was pleasant seeing you again, obaa-san, ojii-san. Take care!" The brunet hastily bowed again as he rushed to Hibari Kyouya's booth.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsuna blurted as he took off his fedora and placed it on the seat beside him. The raven-haired actor silently observed Tsuna. Now that he was closer, he looked slightly androgynous. It was an odd sort of appealing.

"This will be the first time I'll have the chance to work with you. I'm looking forward to your guidance. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but feel free to call me Tsuna."

"Hibari Kyouya," the actor finally said after spending a lengthy time staring at the brunet's outstretched hand. Tsuna let his hand drop awkwardly.

"Your lack of male characteristics is intriguing," he continued, ignoring Tsuna's indignant look. His eyes narrowed. _Sawada Tsunayoshi…the name rings a bell. _He kept on prodding his counterpart with more comments on his appearance to amuse himself with the younger's reactions.

"Hibari-san is really mean," Tsuna huffed after Hibari questioned the existence of his manhood.

"What may I get you today?" Hibari scowled as the waitress appeared beside their table to take their orders.

"Tripleshotupsidedowncaramel macchiato," Tsuna said all in one breath, turning his charismatic smile to the female attendant, who blushed and fumbled slightly as she wrote down his order.

"And you sir?"

"Hot water." The waitress nodded, deciding not to question the strange order as she quickly returned to the kitchen to spread the news that _the _Sawada Tsunayoshi and _the _Hibari Kyouya were sitting together in _this _café, of all places.

Tsuna stared quizzically at the silent male across from him. "Hot water?"

The older actor grunted, refusing to supply Tsuna with an answer. _He's kind of childish if I think about it…_ At that moment, Hibari sent him a piercing glare as if he read his mind. That instantly ceased his thoughts, making him wonder how he could ever relate _childish _with _Hibari. _The man exuded confidence and manliness, for godsakes.

The waitress was immediately back with their orders, gently setting their corresponding drinks down in front of them, fidgeting with her skirt when she finished.

"Aren't you supposed to leave?" Hibari glared as he searched around his pants pocket for something.

"U-Uh…actually, I wanted to ask you two for your autographs," the girl said bravely, nervously pleating and unpleating her hair. Her eyes widened in disbelief when Tsuna smiled and politely asked her for her pen and a piece of paper. The girl thrust her pen and her notebook pad in Tsuna's face eagerly. The brunet elegantly signed his name the way Reborn had taught him, adding a small note under his signature that expressed his gratitude on the speedy delivery of their drinks. He pushed the notepad to Hibari, passing the pen to him expectantly. Hibari almost scratched the paper with the amount of force he applied on the pen. Tsuna craned his neck a little to catch a glimpse of Hibari's signature. The brunet instantly felt outclassed as Hibari finished his signature with a flick of his wrist.

The waitress thanked them profusely.

"You're welcome," Tsuna called after her as she skipped to another table. His nose gave a miniscule twitch as the aromatic scent of tea leaves filled the small area. "Tea?"

"Gyokuro."

"Ah, the type obaa-san likes." Hibari would've scorned the way the herbivore kept on smiling if it was any other day. He seemed to be feeling a little under the weather today; he actually engaged in a conversation _and _accepted a request for an autograph. His lips curled as he sipped his tea. _How unproductive._

"Hibari-san, let's go over some of the script!" the brunet suggested, the coffee revitalizing his energy. "Have you developed 'Tsukiyomi Akira' yet?"

"Somewhat," Hibari replied tersely. There was something off about him. He wasn't as annoying as he should be, seeing that he was an herbivore.

"Could you show me?"

Hibari paused momentarily before he spoke again, but in a completely different tone.

"Kanazawa? Are you okay?" Hibari—Akira's eyes were full of concern for the girl's well-being. Tsuna barely had enough time to adjust to the sudden change in atmosphere, his mind processing the fact that Hibari had jumped straight to scene 18 just in time. He cleared his throat quietly before speaking in a voice a few octaves higher.

"O-Of course I'm okay," Tsuna—Kanazawa snapped. "Never been better." Hibari grasped Tsuna's hand in a sudden move. The brunet blushed—even though the blush was called for in the scene, the reason why he blushed was not entirely because of the script. _This is the scene where Akira's supposed to disinfect Kanazawa's hand after the fight. The normally aloof student council president shows his soft side towards Kanazawa for the first time—it's one of the most developmental scenes of the drama. I wonder how Hibari-san will interpret this. _

Said man's face suddenly turned dispassionate as he his next lines—"Be more careful. I don't want to be rescuing you every time you get in trouble." He dropped Tsuna's hand. It landed with a soft thud on the table. _The approach he wants to take is…denial? _Tsuna's mouth slowly curved downwards.

"I never asked you to," Tsuna spat. He stood up, his shaky posture revealing the turmoil he felt inside. He barely took two steps when a hand wrapped around his slim wrist.

"Wait." Hibari pulled him back towards him. The two ended up face to face, Tsuna's caramel orbs locked into an intense gaze with Hibari's slate blue ones. "…Never mind," he muttered, running a hand through his raven locks before pushing the brunet away from him and shifting his gaze elsewhere.

"Akira, you bastard, I don't understand you!" Tsuna cried. "One minute you're pushing my sister away, the next you're leading her on!" Tsuna grasped harshly on Hibari's shirt front (surprisingly, Hibari had dressed casually too). "What _are _you thinking?"

"I never led her on. She jumped to conclusions," Hibari said in a thin voice, his patience level dropping dangerously low. "And—"

"Oh, practicing already? I'm proud my actors are so dedicated." Tsuna jerked around, finding himself staring at a wispy and slender man. He looked delicate enough to fall over if a slight breeze just happened to pass by.

Hibari cleared his throat. Tsuna suddenly realized the close proximity between him and Hibari. He released his hold and quickly returned to his side of the table. "O-Ogata-san? F-Fancy meeting you here, I was just…um…learning more about Hibari-san," the brunet said awkwardly.

"Reborn told me where you two were," the director said airily. "I've decided to change the script up a bit. You know how this drama was supposed to be based on the Korean drama _Arisa?_"He waited for the two actors to bob their head before distributing a stapled paper to each. "I've decided to incorporate some elements of _Hana Yori Dango_ as well. P-Please don't mind, I just thought it would be a good idea," Ogata pleaded, when Tsuna's brows furrowed.

"It's f-f-fine," Tsuna stuttered, not knowing what to say in front of a grown man that could pull off puppy eyes. A grown man that was his _director. _

"I left some extra scripts at your house, Tsuna-kun. I look forward to working with you two! Oh, and please don't be alarmed with the names. I thought you would connect better with the audience with the added changes~" The director waltzed out, seemingly without a care in the world. Tsuna stared confusedly after him. Ogata was so…_eccentric._

"Tsunaruhime?"

"What?" Tsuna's brows furrowed again when Hibari gestured to the script with an amused smirk on his face.

"Mostly minor changes here and there…oh, he added a lot of new characters. Kyouya…Tsunaruhime? He's using our real names? It'll be kind of weird at first, I guess…and—hie?" The feminine name finally breached his mind. "I'm still required to cross-dress…" Tsuna let his head fall back against the seat as he sighed miserably. Hibari supposed that he was lucky for not receiving the short end of the stick.

"Oh." Tsuna leaned forward suddenly. "Hibari-san, why don't you come over to my place to go over the new script? We might overstay our welcome here if we remain for too long." Hibari had already left his payment on the table and was walking away when Tsuna fumbled to get enough change out of his wallet. He left a generous tip beside their payments, grabbing his macchiato with him to finish later. He waved the waitress over to their table.

"S-Sir, you overpayed," the girl said as she held up Hibari's check that covered both of them.

"It's no problem," Tsuna smiled, thinking that she meant the tip. "Bye, ojii-san, obaa-san!" The elderly couple waved back as he exited through the door.

"Tetsuya, prepare a—" He was cut off by Tsuna, who had just put his fedora back over his hair.

"It's just a give minute walk from here. And here, take these." Hibari snapped his phone shut and took the sunglasses proffered to him.

"Lead on, herbivore."

"I eat meat." The older narrowed his eyes at the innocent statement.

"Are you trying to defy me?"

"N-No, I'm just saying that I'm not an herbivore." Tsuna could feel sweat gathering on his palms, something that often happened when he got nervous. He began to walk back to his estate, taking all the shortcuts necessary to decrease the time needed to reach his place. He could hear his companion padding softly behind him as they walked the familiar paths. He halted when something suddenly landed in his hair.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no_~"

"Oh, we meet again Bird-chan." He reached up a hand to pet it as he hummed along to his old school anthem, choosing not to sing aloud for fear of messing up the words.

"_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_~" Tsuna turned around when the canary flew over and landed on Hibari's shoulder. "Hibari! Hibari!"

Tsuna fidgeted nervously when Hibari stared at him, finally having made the connection between the yellow canary and his future co-star.

"A-Ah…so you're Bird-chan's owner? Come to think of it, I guess that's why she was saying your name earlier."

"He."

"Huh?"

"He. His name is Hibird," his owner explained with a scowl.

"The name suits him." Tsuna smiled, wondering if Hibari had previously attended Namimori High. "We're here—"

"GAO!"


	3. Pets and Baguettes

**Edited&revised 4/24/12  
****Minor change 4/30/12**

* * *

Ah, finally a new chapter ^-^ I'll answer/reply to _all _of your reviews in the next chapter, I don't have time right now D:

Enjoy :3 Sorry if I rushed a little towards the end - I'm not sure if I should pick up from that place or do a time skip.

* * *

**Glossary:  
**_imbécile_ - imbecile [French]  
_vieux bâtard _- old bastard [French]  
_baguette - _a long, narrow loaf of French bread  
_aniki - _respectful term for older brother [Japanese]  
silveret- `0` Made-up word, sorry. Basically means a male, silver-haired person (like brunet[male]/brunette[female]).

* * *

"Natsu!" The hybrid cat bounded up Tsuna's short build in some mere seconds and purred as he curled around his favorite spot on the brunet's shoulders. Another subsequent ambush laid in wait.

"Tsuna!" Large arms suddenly embraced him, holding his petite body in a vice grip that allowed little room for air flow.

"Dino-nii…please…it's hard to breathe," Tsuna gasped out, crying inwardly when his macchiato dropped to the grass and spilled out its contents. _I wanted to finish that! _

The door to his house slammed open, revealing a pissed off silveret and a cheerful baseball star.

"Dino, stop fucking choking Tenth before I shove Uri up your—"

"RRIIOW!" the cat hissed in annoyance, scratching Gokudera lightly across his cheek but deeply enough to draw a bead of blood.

"Why you stupid cat—"

"Maa, maa, Hayato. That was your fault." Yamamoto grinned, ignoring the silveret's glare as he plucked the snarling cat off of him.

"Dying…" Tsuna wheezed out.

"TsunaImissedyousomuch—"

"Be quiet, insects." A male with white-blond hair stood against the doorway, his icy blue eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Alaude-san!" Tsuna bowed respectfully the moment Dino released his deathly hold on him. The male nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes still narrowed as he observed Dino.

"Kyouya~ where are you going?" Dino called out. Hibari glared menacingly at the oblivious blond who was struggling to catch up with him.

"You know I despise crowding," the older actor said curtly. Tsuna sweatdropped. How in the world did Hibari manage to act with his coworkers with this kind of personality?

"As your agent, I advise you to stay." Cue jaw-drop from a certain brunet.

"Dino-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed as the blond began to drag Hibari back towards his general direction. "Hibari-san doesn't stay if he doesn't want to. And you never told me you were his agent!"  
"Oops. I probably forgot," Dino chuckled as he released his hold from Hibari. "I didn't think it would matter–"

"Riiow!" Uri slipped out of Yamamoto's grip the same moment Natsu leapt down from Tsuna's shoulder.

"GAO!" The two felines leapt onto Hibari in a synchronized attack, catching the actor off guard.

"Danger! Danger!" Hibari tweeted, causing a second shock for his owner, who clearly had no idea that his pet's vocabulary extended beyond his name. Uri made a swipe for the yellow canary that seemed to have absolutely no sense of self-preservation as he perched on top of Natsu's head. Surprisingly, the feline made no move to obtain the bird that was just within his reach, choosing to let go of his hold on Hibari's shirt to investigate the purple entity that had fallen out of his pocket.

"Piii!" The object moved closer to Natsu, nuzzling up against the hybrid cat affectionately as it reached his side. Uri stared at the animal in curiosity, padding cautiously up to the purple creature.

"PIII!" Spikes suddenly protruded from the animal's back much like a protective shield. One managed to poke Uri with its tip, causing the cat to yowl in fury as he recoiled to lick his pad. Tsuna had been frozen in surprise up to this moment, intervening in what could have been a disastrous situation as he scooped both Natsu and Uri up in one movement.

"Stop it, you two. That's rude to do to a friend," Tsuna chastised. Uri turned up his nose disdainfully, while Natsu rubbed against his cheek apologetically whilst gazing at the animal now curled in Hibari's hands with interest. "Sorry, Hibari-san," the brunet apologized with a bow. The actor only stared at the purple animal he cradled in his hands in curiosity. His pet had never exhibited a display of affection to anyone else like he had with Natsu. Typically the response most people and animals got was the one it showed to Uri.

"It looks like they're interested in Roll," Dino remarked as he produced a turtle from his pocket. "I bought Enzo—"

"Dino-nii! Please put him away! The last time you allowed him in my house, the whole bottom floor got destroyed!" the brunet stressed, not wanting a repeat of that awful incident.

"That was an accident." Dino laughed. "It won't happen again—woops." The turtle flew from the blond's clumsy grip, sailing through the hair as his legs moved around comically.

"Haha, he's gonna land in Tsuna's fish pond!"

"You idiot, that's a bad thing!" Everyone save for Hibari took a big step back away from the pond.

"Hibari-san! Duck!" Tsuna yelled as the turtle got closer and closer to the water.

"Why?" the actor questioned as the rest began to take further steps back.

"So you don't get brained,_ imbécile_." A dark purple handcuff was tossed at the flailing reptile, knocking it square out of the danger zone and into the well-trimmed grass, where it struggled to get off its back.

"I could've handled Enzo, _vieux bâtard_," Hibari said crossly, pocketing his hedgehog gently. "I handled him fine the last hundred times."

_Last _hundred_ times? _Tsuna thought nervously.

"Alaude, I shouldn't have put it past you to save the day." Tsuna sweatdropped at Dino's nonchalance as he draped an arm around the blond man, who surprisingly didn't beat him up. Alaude rarely showed up anywhere without his trademark handcuffs—the young brunet had seen the shackles used in far too many ways than were necessary.

"I can't believe who would be insane enough leave him in _your _care," Hibari emphasized as he picked up the fallen turtle and returned him to Dino with a glare.

"Wait." Tsuna held up a questioning hand. "So why are all of you here?" he asked, gesticulating at the four extra humans that had abruptly shown up at his house.

"Reborn," the three chorused, while Alaude muttered "that man" under his breath.

"Everything starts with him," Tsuna complained as he motioned for everyone to enter his mansion. "Why don't we go in and discuss?" he asked, just for the sake of being courteous. "And Yama-kun, thanks for taking care of Nat–" The brunet quickly ducked to let a ball of blue fluff fly over him to perch on his best friend's shoulder. _Kojirou!_ "Jirou's not here is he?" he asked worriedly. Uri could tolerate the blue sparrow, but when the hyperactive dog was added in the mix, it was a lethal combination that not even Yamamoto wanted to try.

"Nope, he's at home. I didn't even notice Kojirou followed me here, haha!" Yamamoto, being the last one closed the door behind him as everyone filed in Tsuna's spacious living room, each taking a seat on one of the nearby couches. Their pets scampered into their own special room specifically designed for them, with Natsu leading a hesitant Roll that had escaped its owner's pocket.

"What did Reborn ask you to do this time? I only invited Hibari-san," Tsuna said.

"Hey, didn't you say your house was my house? Yamamoto joked.

"Stop cuddling." Gokudera swatted Dino over the head with a cushion that was lying beside him.

"Ow—not so hard," the blond whined as he rubbed his head. Tsuna almost fainted when his two best friends produced papers from their pockets—the same exact script that was tucked in his jacket.

"Yamamoto, I thought it was baseball season!" He knew that Yamamoto was juggling his acting career with his baseball one, but he usually never had to choose between the two. "A-Ah, this means the script changed more than I thought it did…" Tsuna bit his lip in concentration as he leafed through his own copy of the script.

"I can sit out a couple of games." Yamamoto smiled. "Besides, then Hayato wouldn't have anyone to pick on." The silveret shoved the arm that was around his shoulders off with a huff.

"Who said I needed you? It'd probably be more peaceful without you here," Gokudera muttered.

"I talked to Ogata earlier. Besides the fact that he's using your real names, there's another major script change. The F4 needs one more member, and apparently I'm too old to qualify," Dino said seriously. "So the newest addition is..."

"Rokudo Mukuro. Spawn of that pineapple-headed insect," Alaude growled at the same moment Tsuna's face paled when he flipped to the new cast page. Hibari's hands clenched into a fist at the mention of his rival actor.

"_That _herbivorous peon? Annoying…"

Gokudera cursed a long string of expletives.

"A lot of well-known actors are going to be present. Byakuran, Xanxus, Squalo..." The blond trailed off when he saw Tsuna's face blanch to an unhealthy shade of white.

"X-Xanxus…" The shock and terror clearly visible on the brunet's face was almost comical to a certain degree as he moaned that his life was over and flopped lifelessly against Gokudera's shoulder.

"Since the filming starts soon, it'd be a good idea for you guys to practice. Think of this as a long sleepover, Tsuna. Ogata has high standards."

"I understand, but what's the need for you and Alaude-san to stay then, Dino-nii?" Tsuna asked as he righted himself again.

"I need to monitor Kyouya, of course~ Also, Reborn won't be here to keep an eye on you. He and the other Arcobalenos are attending a press conference in Italy." Tsuna perked up noticeably at the thought of being Reborn-free. So he _was _right when he had guessed it was a super-sadist meeting, because Lal and Colonello…ugh, he didn't even want to think about it. And Dino never answered his question on why Alaude was with him…

"You know where your room is, Dino-nii. Please take Hibari-san to the room next to yours—never mind, that's a bad idea," Tsuna muttered as he thought about the noise they would make (assuming Dino would ask Alaude to room with him, which was a rather high chance).

"I already put our luggage in our respective rooms. Is it okay if Kyouya's room is the one beside yours, Tsuna?"

"Sure," Tsuna said, preoccupied with examining his script, flipping through for a summary. An awkward silence followed, causing the brunet to look up from his papers. He felt the need to say something as everyone's gazes settled on him. "Um, I'll go get some food." In his anxiety induced by the new changes in the script, he had completely forgotten to be hospitable to his guests.

Yamamoto was the first to break the ice after the heavy silence that ensued after Tsuna left. "I can't believe he hasn't made the connection between Hibari and Namimori yet," he said thoughtfully. Gokudera had been spying on their interaction from the telescope he had brought with him. This statement earned a glare from the mentioned actor. "He probably thinks that someone as famed and…_nice _as Hibari can't possibly be the notorious _Hibari Kyouya _of the Disciplinary Committee. Besides, Tsuna isn't one to judge based on rumors nor the past," Yamamoto continued, "Although he does get a little scared if they're…" he ended his sentence with a none too discreet glance at the former prefect. The raven-haired actor rose at Alaude's orders that were uttered lowly in French, silently heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you really think those two will develop according to Reborn's plan?" Gokudera questioned after Hibari's form disappeared from their view. "I believe in the Tenth, but…"

"Giotto will make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to his beloved little brother," Dino reasoned.

"Kyouya may be violent at times, but he has morals." Alaude's ice blue eyes narrowed. "After all, he's my…"

* * *

"Herbivore," Hibari called out lowly as he stood in the empty kitchen.

"Hold on, I'm in the pantry," came the reply. The skylark was left to scan the room awkwardly, having nothing around to busy himself with. The brunet soon came bustling out of the storeroom balancing two tall rolls of bread in his arms.

"Do you need anything, Hibari-san?" Tsuna set the rolls down gingerly, unwrapping one from its clear packaging and laying it over the sanitized kitchen counter.

"No. _Aniki…_" he started off grudgingly, his lips curling into a scowl at having to refer to Alaude as such, "Sent me here to…help." Tsuna froze in the middle of his attempt of jumping up to reach the cupboard handle.

"A-_Aniki?_" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari walked over to where Tsuna was struggling with the handle and easily opened the cupboard.

"Alaude." Tsuna regained his composure after a short staring contest with Hibari, wondering how and why he hadn't made the connection earlier. After all, the two had a lot of things in common—especially their looks and personality.

"I see." Tsuna fumbled with the lid of one of the numerous seasoning containers he had out laying around, nimbly catching one before it fell to the floor. "Can you give this to them first?" Tsuna grabbed the bowl of diced fruit that he had prepared earlier and placed it in the skylark's hands. Hibari nodded before exiting the kitchen.

Tsuna washed his hands with warm, soapy water before turning back to the counter to season the bread. He was oblivious to himself humming the tune of _Sakura Addiction _as he sprinkled spices and herbs over the bread. The song was still fresh in his head from the night before. He unwrapped the second roll and repeated the process. He decided to slice the bread before they went in the oven to bake, realizing that it would shorten the waiting period if he didn't have to wait for the rolls to cool after. With the decision-making done, Tsuna turned his attention back to the script that was held vertical against the wall with the help of a frame.

_Tsunayoshi and Kyoko—what? _Tsuna hadn't even read a full sentence from the summary before being pleasantly surprised. _I'll be filming with Kyoko, _he thought happily as he resumed cutting the bread by the feel of the sharp knife in his hand and the bread alone as he dedicated his sight to the script.

_Tsunayoshi and Kyoko are twins. Tsunayoshi has what you may call a sister complex, going to exceedingly great lengths to ensure the happiness of Kyoko. Those lengths include the enrollment in the all-girls university (Seishun) his sister had applied for. He has to change his clothing style to fit in, but he nonetheless accomplishes the task. He transfers from his old school to Seishun successfully, he and was quick with making new friends due to his irresistible personality. However, in Seishun's sister school, Daesang resides an infamous group nicknamed the S4 for their unbelievably handsome looks and charming personalities. Much like Seishun, Daesang allows only gender-specific students—males. Tsunayoshi was supposed to apply for Daesang. His sister falls for one of the members of the S4, and Tsunayoshi vows to_—Ow! He jerked his index finger away from the bread and into his mouth as he sucked on the blood that was starting to leak out in small beads. _Band-aid…_ The brunet stood on his tiptoes, mentally cursing his short height that made everything a pain for him. Who constructed this house again? Tsuna scowled. Giotto wasn't _that _much taller than him, and Reborn technically didn't really _live _here…

An arm from behind him opened the cabinet and withdrew the box of band-aids he was looking for. Hibari wordlessly handed one to the brunet, who took it gratefully and wrapped it around his injured finger.

"Does this happen often?" Hibari questioned as he slid the box back into the cabinet.

"Yeah," Tsuna muttered cheerfully. He smiled as he finished slicing the last piece of bread and went to grab oven mitts to slip the two rolls in a tray to place inside the oven. "Baguettes," the brunet explained as a familiar aroma arose from the oven. "They're a favorite that everyone agrees on." The older actor nodded, carrying out the pieces of bread on a porcelain plate when they finished baking. Tsuna filled the moments in between with random bits of conversation that Hibari tolerated, even adding a word or two as the subjects began to lean toward his interests.

The food was consumed in no time at all; and soon the grueling work of practicing the script was at hand.


	4. Burnt and Disassembled

**Edited&revised 5/2/12**

* * *

_Silveret_ - silver-haired male [made up, mind you.]

* * *

[Chapter 2] **stormypeach1396 **Thank you, haha! :3 **Anon: **They're still in Japan [Namimori] Sorry if I didn't make it clear D: Lol, I've heard that actors act in normal locations and usually in getups so they could get 'more into their role.' In this case, Tsuna's just trying to avoid his fans. c: Ah, I actually only used Hana Yori Dango because it was the Japanese version of Boys Before Flowers. [You know how there's a Korean one, Chinese one, etc] But the script won't be largely based on that drama. D: Ah, me too! I can't envision a rude Tsuna. D8 **Ookami Fuu **Yes, it is. :3 I can't imagine a friendship between Hibird and the two felines, but I'll try to make one, if there's enough inspiration. D: **TheSilentDream **Not a large part, but a part nonetheless. The ages are canon [to some extent.] Hibari is 2 years older than Tsuna ;D I always thank people that give me encouragement/comments/praise. :3 Tsunako? The term 'go with what you know' came to my mind, but I really don't want to use such an...overused name. 'Tsunayoshi' sounds like one of those old princely names, y'know? Tsunaru is used occasionally, and adding 'hime' seemed like a good idea. 8D **Suzuru Seiyo **Alaude will be with Dino. -gasp- Scandalous I know. But I'm actually a fan of D18 as well c: Sorry, long chapters aren't my thing Dx They only come in rare moments. I envy those whose stamina allows them to type long chapters D: Yup, that's Natsu :3 **mayra-the-fox **Thank you :) **akkiofthefunk **Thanks ;D I'll try to update as often as I can xD **xXxLovelessVampirexXx **I'll try to write more. :3! **Kichou **Or try to eat him, for that matter. xD **Lilbakasaru **Awh, thanks! ;D **animebaka14 **LOL, I hate cliffhangers with a passion.D: LOL I'M SORRY. It's because I want to pair up Alaude with Dino D8 3k? I don't think I've achieved that before. I'll make it a goal and keep it in mind, but don't expect one anytime soon ;_;! **Vongola-Decimo27 **Thank you! Nope, Tsunaruhime is Tsuna's feminine name that is required for the script. :3 **ezcap1st **Yup! But his personality is doing a 180 in this fic xD You know how he's normally all "Hi. -shyly looks away-" LOL. None of that. **1zara-uchiha1 **GAOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Hey Zara ;D I know right. **VirguleAddict **Thank you! x3

[Chapter 3] **Sayaemogirl **Yup! Had the idea in my mind from the start :3 **Lilspring **Thank you ;D I love the Primo family. :3 **Suzuru Seiyo **Nah, it's all just friendship with Kyoya [relief] :3 I'll try to make an appearance of them soon! **ezcap1st **Nah, they've never met each other at school, believe it or not. You'll see :3 **Satol **Thank you. :) **SnowieG27 **Thank you! I was worried how some of them might be too OOC :) **1zara-uchiha **They ARE brothers. :3 **Mina Hikari **Dense. He's way too dense. But I like that :) Thanks! **animebaka14 **They're siblings. Sorry if that was a little unclear C: **Orcux **Thank you! 8D

I spazzed when I read all of your reviews. I love them, I really do. :) There is an abrupt ending to this, sorry for that. It's that I won't be updating the second part of this chapter in...well, it depends. A couple days at most. D:

Also, I want opinion on pairings. I'll be adding Shoichi, Spanner, Byakuran, Mukuro, etc. Anyone wants a love triangle? I've never tried those out before, because 1827 love is hard enough. xD

Enjoy :3

* * *

The soft sound of running water was what woke Tsuna up at what seemed to be in the dead of the night. The sleepy brunet slowly concluded that someone was using the shower, although he had no idea to as why they would use it as this godforsaken hour. After he convinced himself that trying to sleep through the continuous fall of water was impossible, he slipped out from his bed and walked over to his desk where his trustworthy laptop was located. The high-tech electronic hummed to life with a soft press against the power button, prompting Tsuna to key in his password a few seconds later. The monitor faded to black before revealing its familiar wallpaper—a beaming Tsuna and his cluster of friends at his high school graduation.

**User ID: sawada-tsunayoshi_vongola**

**Password: **************

Tsuna logged in to his official facebook page, red numbers flashing once as they indicated the enormous amount of new friend requests and posts on his wall.

**8,059 new friend requests—Add all?**

He clicked yes before moving on to his wall. The majority of the new comments were either words of appraisal (fangirling) or encouragement, and mixed in was the odd question or two which he was obligated to answer.

**Kanzato Naru: **How old is your brother?  
**Sawada Tsunayoshi: **Um, I don't think Giotto-nii will appreciate me giving out his age ^^"…

**Masami Yumi: **Is your hair naturally like that, or do you style it?  
**Sawada Tsunayoshi: **This seems to be a popular question ^^;…it's natural, I swear :).

**Oikawa Tsurara: **Is it true that you released a new duet with Rokudo Mukuro? o.O  
**Sawada Tsunayoshi: **O.O Sorry, but that's not true! I've only done one with Basil-kun, but it's true that some artists in Vongola are about to come out with a collab album ^^

Tsuna spent a good half hour answering his fan-mail, his brows slowly furrowing when he saw the last question.

**Suzuki Shizu: **Are you in a relationship with Hibari Kyouya? oAo!

**Sawada Tsunayoshi: **No! I've only just met him!

…

I think Hibari-san is very nice, though. :)

Tsuna added the last part about his co-star on impulse. Sure, nice wasn't exactly the first word to come to mind when thinking of Hibari, but still...Tsuna tapped his fingers thoughtfully against his chin as he considered all of the older actor's traits. He felt that beneath the callous exterior was an underlying kindness...it just took a Herculean amount of effort to get there.

He signed off of his official fan page so he could log in to his personal, private facebook.

**User ID: tunafish27_vongolafamiglia**

**Password: *******************

Immediately after he logged in, a message flashed on his screen.

**1 new friend request via friend suggestion [Alaude] **

**[Add Hibari Kyouya?] **

Tsuna accepted the request with a light tap on his mouse. Hmmm...Hibari's personal facebook? He curiously clicked on the actor's profile—somehow expecting something, even though someone like Hibari would never give too much of himself away in real life, much less online.

Hibari's profile picture was what greeted him first. The skylark was scowling in the portrait, and the angle it was taken at suggested that someone else had held the camera—most likely Dino.

A few more clicks brought up his info.

**Occupation: **Actor

**Location: **Namimori, Japan

**Education: **Formerly Attended Namimori High

**Bio: **…

**Interests: **Biting herbivores to death.

_Info last edited 3 years ago._

**Likes: **The Disciplinary Committee, Namimori, Hokkaido, sakura, Gyokuro...

_D-Disciplinary Committee? _Click.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widened almost comically as he stumbled upon the committee's facebook page. So he was _the _Hibari Kyouya. As in, disobey-any-school-rules-and-I'll-bite-you-to-death _Hibari. _And there he was in the page's profile picture, glaring coldly at the cameraman in his school uniform, the distinct red armband that read _discipline _pinned on perfectly on his arm sleeve. Tsuna had to have had shared at least a couple years in the same school; Hibari was only two years older than him (information courtesy of Reborn). Still, the two never crossed paths—was it because that Hibari was always busy with his work that he had no time to deal with civilians? Or that Tsuna was in the middle of his own debut? Even if they never met each other, the brunet was very well informed of the ruthless disciplinary officer. Hibari had left his legacy after he graduated—anyone who was a troublemaker could finally release their breaths.

_Now that I think about it, he looks kind of cool..._Tsuna thought, absentmindedly admiring the way Hibari's gakuran sat atop his shoulders in a way that just accentuated everything about the ex-prefect. His fingers had unconsciously started to trace the edges of Hibari's face, and then slid down to a gleaming pair of tonfas—

_H-Hie! Why am I staring at his picture like I'm some type of pervert! _Tsuna hastily shut his laptop lid down, the tiniest of blushes coloring his face as he stood up to exit his room. He ventured down the dark hallway, blindly groping along the wall that would lead him to the kitchen to get a snack or something, he didn't exactly know. Maybe he would watch some TV while he was at it.

His breath caught in surprise when his hand brushed against something that was definitely _not _a wall.

_M-Monster? _As childish as his fear was, most of his phobias were due to Reborn's antics—the sadist loved to entertain himself with his reactions to horror movies—all of which would lead to recurring nightmares later.

Tsuna fumbled for the light switch, blinking his eyes when sudden brightness flooded the hallway. He stared confusedly at the figure before him, white spots blanking out the face as he wondered why on Earth anyone would wear a jacket in the house when every room sans the living room had heat (Enzo had gotten into one of the ducts). Plus, whoever it was had wet hair—maybe they took a shower? _Wait..._that black jacket was familiar.

"Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

The brunet continued to stare dumbly at the skylark, his eyes slowly adjusting when he noted their height difference with a sour look.

"...I think I got too many of Mama's genes," Tsuna muttered as he made his way into the kitchen. If Hibari was in any position to smirk, he would have. He could definitely see the feminine resemblance.

"Flan pudding?" Hibari politely refused the dessert and followed Tsuna into the living room after deciding he had nothing better to do. Going back to sleep was not an option, given the fact that he was wide awake and alert. He sat down on a sofa, observing Tsuna in amusement when the brunet almost toppled a bookcase as he reached for a remote.

"Hibari-san, why are you up so late?" Tsuna asked as the plasma screen flickered on. He quickly muted it lest the noise would wake up the other occupants of his house, flipping through the channels in search for something interesting.

Hibari gave no reply, scowling as he remembered the reason why he was even awake in the first place.

The wet stickiness around his lower regions when he had woken up alerted him that he had one of _those _dreams again—something he thought he should have outgrown by now. After all, it wasn't like he was a hormonal teenager anymore.

There wasn't really anything he could recall successfully from the dream when he woke up—it was a blur of bits and pieces—which was odd, because most of his dreams were in crystal clarity.

He had tossed the soiled sheets in the laundry bin located near the bed and stalked to the bathroom with a clean set of clothes to take a shower. A _cold _shower, because his problem hadn't been relieved in the dream. He ended up using the one in the hallway, because the one in his room only offered a Jacuzzi of some sort.

Hibari felt a light weight press down on the seat as Tsuna sat beside him.

"Giotto-nii," the brunet murmured when he finally settled on a news channel. Hibari turned his gaze to the TV, slightly raising an eyebrow when he saw a blond man on the screen that shared an uncanny resemblance with Tsuna, right down to the unruly hair.

"He's my brother," Tsuna explained unnecessarily, then smiled happily as he snuggled into the groove of the couch. "He's coming back soon."

_An older version of this herbivore? _Hibari thought amusedly, almost chuckling at the mental image he conjured. Wait. That would make two Dinos then…and he really didn't need that.

He listened to the news report with mild disinterest. Apparently the herbivore's brother had saved some jungle or something.

His eyes sudden twitched when he saw _that bastard's _older brothercome on. The duo was doing a poor job of hiding their affection from each other on camera which prompted the news reporter to tease them.

Oh? So the herbivore's brother was with Daemon. What an unpleasant development. The only thing Hibari had against Daemon was his resemblance to the pineapple herbivore that could hardly be deemed as his rival with that ridiculous hairstyle of his.

A soft weight against his shoulder jerked him back to alertness. Tsuna had finally dozed off, his plate of flan pudding balanced precariously between his knees. Hibari eased the brunet's head off his shoulder and placed it softly against the pillowy armrest of the couch, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the sleeping idol carefully as he placed the plate of flan on the glass table.

Without consciously doing so, his eyes roved over Tsuna's form, lingering on his sleeping face. _How could someone have eyelashes that long? _His pink mouth almost formed a pout as he slept on, oblivious to Hibari's stare. There were so many similarities…

Hibari almost jumped when Tsuna latched on to him. Literally, _latched on, _because the herbivore's grip was unnaturally strong as he held him like a pillow. Hibari felt like yanking the herbivore off, but there was something about Tsuna that attracted his unwilling attention. Even though the last thing on his mind was sleep (for once), he settled against the couch and closed his eyes, trying not to think about on how many counts Tsuna was violating his personal space.

If anything, the morning would bring only more chaos and disorder.

* * *

"Whoa." Dino backtracked quickly, almost bumping into Alaude whose scowl changed into a poker face when he saw what caused Dino to back up. If one looked close enough at the ash blond's face, they could perhaps detect the slightest hint of surprise in the perfect mask that normally belied no emotions.

"What's for breakfast—" Yamamoto shut up instantly as the normally cheerful agent shot him an intense look. Gokudera had the sense not to say anything, his face betraying his utter disbelief as he struggled to retain his usual train of expletives.

The figure on the couch stirred and glared at the group assembled at the foot of the stairs. Wordlessly, he untangled himself from Tsuna who had done all sorts of sleeping acrobatics unconsciously. The brunet let out a soft whimper at the sudden loss of warmth, automatically curling up in a fetal position whilst hugging the jacket close to his body. The skylark stood up, not bothering to retrieve his jacket from Tsuna's clutches as he stalked to the kitchen. The quartet silently followed.

"Oi! What were you doing to Tenth!" Gokudera hissed as soon as they were out of ear sight. "Why were you downstairs? Why were you on the _same _couch as him?" he spat, as if Hibari was unworthy. Yamamoto chuckled at the nickname that had carelessly slipped out of his boyfriend's lips, something that happened often when Tsuna wasn't there to remind him _not _to call him that. Gokudera's reasoning behind the nickname was that ten was his favorite number and Tsuna was his favorite person—so tenth! (Oh, and the fact that he tripped about 10 times daily added on to the nickname too).

Dino gauged Hibari's mood, quickly determining that he was still slightly sleepy and therefore was less likely to blow a fuse. "I'm sure Tsuna will explain it to us later," the cheery blond said, although he was also ticked off. Tsuna was his cute, _innocent _little brother! No one was allowed to corrupt him (least of all Hibari!) He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Does anyone know how to cook?"

"I would make some sushi, but it seems that everything Tsuna has in his pantry and fridge is either Italian or French," the baseball replied as he finished inspecting the store of foods. That was because whenever the idol entertained guests, they all preferred Italian food (but French bread was the best).

"What about you, Gokudera?" Dino was realizing that he was running out of options to turn to (Alaude was just as unskilled as he was).

"That's not a good idea," Yamamoto interjected before the silveret could answer. "His cooking methods are what even Ryohei would call extreme." Gokudera glared at the baseball fanatic as he chuckled, but accepted the statement as the truth. The trio simultaneously turned to Hibari, their gazes questioning. The glare they received in return spoke 'do I _look _like I can cook?'

The smell of slightly burnt bread filled the air.

"Alaude! Do you even know how to use a toaster?" Dino asked frantically as he looked for the switch to turn off the overheating appliance. The blond received another glare that was similar to the one Hibari had sent him.

"Tch. Do you not even know how to operate something as simple as a toaster?"

"Does that mean you can?" Yamamoto grinned amusedly when Gokudera snorted out an 'of course.' It was a little too late though.

"I think my old man used to own one, but it looks like Tsuna has a different model," Yamamoto commented as the ordinary household appliance began to emit smoke.

"How come there's no off switch!" Dino yelled, panicking.

"You take out the plug and hold the bottom button—" Gokudera started before ducking to avoid a flying ladle. The toaster was messily disassembled across the kitchen counter as the giant wooden spoon came into contact with far more force than necessarily.

"You just can't do that to the Tenth's toaster!" Gokudera protested.

"I'll buy him a new one," Hibari replied tersely. The silveret hesitated a little. Well, it was true that Tsuna needed a _normal _toaster…he tch'd as he realized there was no point in dragging out the argument.

**30 minutes later**

Fully awake and annoyed Hibari. Starving Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Dino. Apathetic Alaude.

**45 minutes later**

Another desperate attempt at food.

**46 minutes later**

Discarded pan.

**1, rude awakening for Tsuna later**

"My kitchen…"


	5. Sushi and Hamburgers

**Edited 3/25/13**

* * *

**Lal Plaridel **LOL, Tsuna capable of doing womanly duties makes me chuckle. Thank you ;D All of my chapters are quite short. I like dividing them up usually, because writing a whole chapter without pause is tiring for me. Also, it'll take longer to update ;_; I'll try to get in some 1827 interaction now - I just needed to have some characters introduced :3 **Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy **Thanks xD ! **mayra-the-fox **Haha, thank you :3 **TheSilentDream **Sadly, I can't cook at all [but I happen to know how to work a toaster] Yes, you're right. 8D Hibari's dense too, just not as dense as Tsuna. Both parties being dense makes it incredibly hard to...get them together. D8 Well, I love cliches. They're cliches because a lot of people like them, are they not? I overload on cliches. Lots of 'em. **Kichou **Brother complex, definitely. You've nailed everything 8D Hmm, I'm not good at love triangles, but jealousy seems to be a nice factor every once in a while. ;D **Sayaemogirl **Yes, he is. x3 **Suzuru Seiyo **Giotto appears in the news, since he's famous as well [I haven't decided on what his job is yet]. xD, last edited 3 years ago because he hasn't bothered touching it since he made his account. That would explain the 'biting people to death' as he is _much _calmer right now. Nah, his fans know his official account though. ;D **Breathless02 **Thanks :) I hope he's not too OOC though. :3 **SnowieG27 **Thank you ^-^ **sweet-and-simple **so do I. thank god he's loaded :C **Orcux **Thanks ;D Well, it's a fact that well known actors get tons of requests, so I decided a number like that wouldn't be too surprising. I hope. Haha, thanks! **-Anonymous Insanity- **Wow, xD. I can't cook anything, except for cup/instant noodles. Maybe eggs...I haven't really tried without supervision D8. Thanks! **stormypeach1396 **LOL xD Thanks! Phew, I thought the ending might've been a little rushed. **1zara-uchiha1 **Wao, seems like everyone knows how to use a toaster 'cept them xD **akkiofthefunk **More is coming ;D! **hamandeggrock **Lol, thanks! Nothing money can't fix, thankfully n_n **Fire Princess21 **Haha, thanks! I know, I just had SOLS a month ago? Good luck ;D ~ **PurpleParadise **thank you :3 **JapaneseAnimeFreak16 **haha, thanks! there'll be tons of fluff coming your way. ;D Hibari can be violent. :3 **totalamuto **xD, indeed. :3 **TheRedLamp **Haha, thanks! Yup, AU. and I hope you got that mail from when I explained to you why D:

* * *

Buried in the paragraphs of words is the reason why Hayato calls Tsuna 'Tenth.' **:** "Hayato's reasoning behind the nickname was because that was the number of girls that had wandered up to the brunet and asked him if he wanted to play dolls with them back in daycare."

Yes, pretty corny, I know. But this was all I could come up with D: Hmm, you guys gotta alert me if they ever become too OOC.

I tend to make Hibari nicer, because writing about a cruel bloodthirsty prefect is kind of hard. For me, anyways. since I tend to learn towards the fluff side.

This is what happens after the kitchen D8 Sorry if anybody was anticipating a Tsuna ranting, but he accepts the fact as it is; since after all, it's Dino.

Dino-trips-on-nothing-Dino. Anyways, enjoy! 8D

* * *

Hibari refused to meet eyes with anyone. "It was the herbivores' doing."

Tsuna continued to gaze sorrowfully in the direction of his ruined kitchen. It was now absolutely hazardous to even step a foot in the culinary room.

"What did you even try to make? Veal Scallopini?" The group excluding Hibari and Alaude looked at Tsuna confusedly. The hell was a Veal Scal—whatever it was?

"An egg. I think Dino was trying to make an omelet!" The baseball player grinned, still lighthearted even in the face of destruction.

"Why don't we just eat out today?" Tsuna offered. "And I'll make a call to get repairs done by the time we return," he mumbled as he surveyed the ruins. Oh well, he had two more kitchens anyway. Yamamoto laughed at the _why didn't I think of that _look on Dino's face. The brunet glanced down at his bare wrist out of habit before remembering that he had left his watch in his bedroom. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon," Dino answered. "Tsuna, I'm guessing that Reborn already cleared your schedule of anything that's not related to your current drama—like I did for Kyouya. I moved the meet and greet to tomorrow for both of you, since there's a photo-shoot scheduled at two today."

"Um...he probably did..." Tsuna rubbed his eyes sleepily with the sleeve of Hibari's oversized jacket. He yawned, wondering why he had slept so late. Usually he woke up around ten, even on the weekends. He shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and held it out to its owner. "Thank you for lending me your jacket, Hibari-san. I hope I didn't do anything...weird while I was sleeping." The brunet added the last part in only because he was very well aware of his sleeping habits. The Skylark accepted the fabric back, ignoring all the gazes that suddenly settled on him.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," Tsuna said as he started up the stairs. When the head of brown locks disappeared to the second floor, Dino took out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi's residence. It's the kitchen this time," Dino said after the other line picked up. "I'd like to have it finished by two—wait. Take your time, we won't be home." A few confirming nods and yeses later, he blond hung up. "Kyouya—" The Skylark was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Tsuna had opted for a simple white hoodie with a pair of ripped black jeans that had history—it had been through a lot. It had seen hell and even managed to survive through the ordeal with only a few tears and loose threads. He slipped leather gloves on his hands before snapping his watch on—it was an intricate timepiece, another present from his ever-loving older brother. His phone was slipped hurriedly in his pocket as he closed his bedroom door behind him. In his haste to get downstairs, his foot misjudged the distance and missed a step. "Crap—" His arm shot out to the railing to catch himself to prevent a nasty tumble down the stairs, but his sentence was cut off as something—someone stopped him from acquainting his face with the steps. Someone was pulling on his hoodie, and the gesture was appreciated if not for the fact that it was slightly choking him. He released a relieved sigh when he was pulled back, his head making a soft sound against someone's chest. He turned around, eyes finally lighting upon his savior. The person in question was wearing a crisp white collared shirt with a black blazer and matching black pants. Said savior released his hold from Tsuna's hoodie.

"Thank you Hibari-san," Tsuna said politely while averting his eyes. The man was really all too handsome. "I must be really troublesome." The older actor ignored his comment and continued his way down the stairs before pausing momentarily at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes...but you make an interesting herbivore." The brunet furrowed his brow. _Did he just call me an herbivore again? __He called me that yesterday too...but he said _I _was interesting. _Tsuna smiled. He'd take the compliment for what it was worth.

"Let's go to Yamamoto's place," Tsuna decided in front of the others. "I only have four motorbikes, so Dino and Alaude-san, please take the car. Oh, and let Alaude-san drive," he added hastily to prevent future damages. He rather liked his car intact and in one piece, thank you very much. Tsuna pressed the intercom button that was embedded in his wall. "Giannini-san, please prepare a car and four motorbikes."

"On it, Tsuna-san. They'll be out on the driveway in a minute," came the mechanic's response.

"Thank you," Tsuna answered. "Ready for a road race?" The devilish grin on his face was reminiscent of Reborn's.

* * *

Tsuna was on an exhilarating high from speed. He was taking an unpopular route towards Takesushi, swerving to avoid roadblocks as he glanced to the side to see his position. A familiar form raced ahead of him when he paused to shift aside a potentially dangerous tree branch, which made the corners of his mouth turn down a little.

_Hayato-kun, you know that's cheating right? _the brunet thought as he pressed his body lower against his motorcycle, thumbing his gear switch to gear four. The automatic speed change caused Tsuna to hum in delight as he used a nearby ramp to launch himself ahead of cheater-Hayato, almost causing a worker to careen over the edge of the truck. He threw a "Sorry!" over his shoulder, but he wasn't sure if the worker heard his apology or not; the wind was completing its exchange with him—the pure feeling of sharp wind blowing into his face in return for his words. He grinned when he at last hit the final stretch—a long expanse of road devoid of any obstacles which allowed for a smooth, uninterrupted ride. He had personally requested for this one road to be constructed in the outskirts of Namimori for his entertainment. It was quite possibly the most selfish thing he had ever indulged in.

"Yama-kun, Hayato-kun. Time?" The wing-shaped headphones over his ears transmitted his words to his friends' headsets.

"We're two minutes behind you, Tsuna!" came Yamamoto's cheerful reply.

"I don't see that bastard anywhere," Hayato added irritatedly. "I'm not looking for him." An escalating purr of an engine sounded behind him, making the brunet rider tense in anticipation. The other rider was soon racing parallel to him, causing a wide grin to appear on Tsuna's face as he identified his competition—Hibari. Well, now that he knew who he was, it was time for the fun to begin. _Gear seven. _

There were only seven gears in total on all four similar models; his favorite bike had nine, but it was currently undergoing upgrades and repairs. The two actors remained in the same position as the minutes flew by, Hibari hot on Tsuna's heels (or perhaps, the better word would be _wheels_). It grew more complicated to navigate through traffic as they finally reentered the streets of Namimori, but even then the man-made obstacles did little to hinder the duo's motor skills (Tsuna did begin to gain a lead on Hibari though). Their tires screeched to a halt as they stopped in front of the sushi bar seconds apart from each other. Tsuna pocketed his headphones as he parked his bike next to Hibari's and strolled casually inside the restaurant.

"Hello Tsuna," Yamamoto's dad greeted in a wide smile when he saw his son's friend.

"Tsuyoshi-san!" Tsuna greeted happily as he pulled him in for an enthusiastic hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while." The sushi master chuckled as the brunet flopped down on a chair. "Hungry?"

"Very. I woke up late today." The brunet yawned as he gestured for Hibari to sit down beside him.

"Oh, he's with you?" Tsuyoshi asked with a raised eyebrow as the handsome actor sat down.

"Yeah, with Hayato-kun, Yama-kun, Dino-nii, and Alaude-san. Why?"

"No reason. Sometimes he comes to order with someone else, but he never stays to eat." Tsuyoshi placed their respective plates in front of them. "On the house."

"I'll never be able to pay you back, will I?" Tsuna pouted, while his counterpart curtly nodded his thanks. Yamamoto's dad had actually threatened to kick him out when he _did _try to pay.

"Think of it as thanks for taking care of my son." The sushi master winked.

"It's more like the other way around," the brunet mumbled, red-faced. Tsuyoshi laughed, and anybody that saw him would've figured out on the spot where Yamamoto's cheerfulness came from. Tsuna picked up the _uramaki _sushi with his chopsticks, the simple act of keeping the sushi in his mouth suddenly becoming a struggle as he was hugged _tightly _from behind.

"How'd you two get here so fast?" The brunet swallowed his mouthful of food before replying a weak hello, his greeting going totally unnoticed as Dino fought with Gokudera on who was going to sit next to him.

"I'm his nii-san, I should sit next to him!"

"Tch, you call yourself his older brother but you're always causing trouble for Tsuna. I should sit next to him!"

Alaude sat down in the seat besides the brunet, shooting the bickering duo a hostile glare that promptly shut them up.

"Thish ish gwood!" Yamamoto said between mouthfuls of sushi, giving his father a thumbs up. Tsuyoshi beamed and returned the gesture. Tsuna chuckled lightly as everyone finally settled down to eat, and Gokudera settled on trying to teach Yamamoto some table manners. Tsuna had barely gotten a mouthful of ootoro before he saw a flash of chopsticks over his plate, a piece of the fatty tuna disappearing with it. The brunet turned to the left and glared at the offender.

"Don't. Steal. The. Ootoro," Tsuna said menacingly (and almost pulled it off). The usually reserved actor almost laughed—in all honesty, the glare was more like a pout in his eyes. He chewed the sushi with relish just to draw more complaints from the brunet.

"Then eat them before I can take them." _There was too much plant food on his plate. _Tsuna's looked much more appetizing with the abundance of high quality tuna meat and whatnot. Tsuna gave him one last look that defiantly said _I will! _before starting to stuff sushi in his mouth lest Hibari take any more.

"It's not fair!" Tsuna complained after a few minutes of (literally) stuffing his face. "Hibari-san is taking them away faster than I can eat them," he said as he finally swallowed his food down. The brunet poked his chopstick through a piece of futomaki that was a sitting duck on the Skylark's plate, retrieving the stolen bit of food deftly. He mouth clamped over the delicacy before looking bewilderedly at the older actor, whose smirk was only widening. Tsuna had to restrain himself from spitting the sushi out as his mouth started to light on fire. It felt like that one time when Ryohei onii-san crammed five chili peppers in his mouth because that would make him 'extreme.' Tears leaked out of his eyes as he chewed the spiced up futomaki. "Hibari-san is so mean...to do that on purpose..." Tsuna bluntly accused as he swallowed. Flames still licked at his throat, but the uncomfortable feeling was quickly subsiding.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Stop bickering like children," Alaude said crossly. The Frenchman slid a half full plate towards his younger brother, causing his blond victim to sputter in protest.

"Alaude! I'm starving, you know?" The Skylark smirked sadistically as he returned the near empty plate. A lone ootoro piece stood alone in the middle. "Kyouya, you're such a bully..."

"Dino-nii, you can have mine. I'm full anyways." The brunet pushed his plate towards Dino.

"Tsuna, you're too nice!" The blond ran over to his cute-adorable-adopted-little-brother and enveloped him in another suffocating hug. Tsuna awkwardly hugged Dino back, pulling out of the embrace when the need for air overcame his obligation to hug back.

"Clumsy idiot," Gokudera grumbled. Ah; the duo started right where they left off, bickering like a married couple. Except that they weren't, since Gokudera had Yamamoto and Dino had Alaude. But they were pretty damn close.

The other customers were starting to recognize the idols, pointing excitedly at them and snapping pictures with their phones. Tsuna blushed and turned around—he never got used to all of the the attention, even after two years in the entertainment business.

"So Hibari-san, what's your favorite food?" The brunet had randomly plucked the topic out of his head, hoping that the Skylark would make an effort to continue the conversation. No such luck. The former prefect stared at the brunet blankly; he did not put up with idle chatter. Tsuna continued to talk, suddenly feeling the need to fill up the silence. "I like anything Mama cooks. Sometimes Reborn steals it from me, especially the omelets, but—" The raven-haired actor irritatedly stuffed a piece of ikura in Tsuna's mouth. _Chew. Swallow._ "Jeez, Hibari-san is just like Alaude-san."

"Hamburger." Tsuna cocked his head marginally when he finally figured out what Hibari had said, a little surprised that the Skylark had actually answered.

"So...you like Western food?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Some." Hibari propped his elbows on the table, turning his body until he faced Tsuna. "Make me a hamburger one day."

"Um..." The brunet found it hard to look away from the Skylark's steely grey eyes. He leaned in closer as he realized that the older actor's eyes actually had tints of blue in them as well. "Hibari-san has pretty eyes..." Hibari raised an elegant eyebrow at the unusual choice of words, not sure what to make of Tsuna using the word _pretty _to describe him. Or his eyes, rather.

Tsuna jerked back as he noticed how close they were to each other—close enough for Hibari's breath to caress his face. Sakura blossoms. The brunet was instantly reminded of the pink flowers and their earthy scent. The former prefect chuckled at the beginnings of an embarrassed blush across Tsuna's cheeks. _Cute._

"I will. Uh. Make you a hamburger, that is." Tsuna ducked his head, hoping that his burning cheeks would cool.

"Don't forget." Hibari's lips curtsied into a tiny but genuine smile.

The pale blond man's sanity was questioned over and over again as he watched the two converse. His younger brother had actually smiled. How long had it been since he had seen those pearly whites? How long had he not smiled in a sadistic manner? Perhaps the world has ended?

* * *

Don't kill me for OOC-ness please. Hibari _needs _to smile once in a while. All that scowling, frowning, and smirking bad-ass like is unhealthy. D:

Any questions you have will be answered 8D It might be a while before the next chapter is up, the most is a week, or something of the like.

My weekends are usually taken up by Pokemon White. 8D Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, the random Japanese words around is most likely the types of sushi.

Just google image them, if you are curious :3 The last paragraph is Alaude, in case any of you are confused. ;D


	6. Boots and Cameras

**sweet-and-simple **Lol, I bet he did too :3 Unknown motives ftw 8D **xXxLoveLessVampirexXx **Thanks ;D It's impossible to not realize D8 **mayra-the-fox **Yup! Well, not until the filming for the drama, but there's some fem!Tsuna in this chapter? D: His brother is coming...soon. Like, in one or two chapters. I'm worried that I might overload on the characters D: **Suzuru Seiyo **Thank you :) I'm glad it does ;D Yup, everyone knows about the marriage xD Just to Tsuna. And to small animals ;D LOL, I must excel or fluff or something, I can't help but writing it Dx Just Hibari's attitude. He's not one to smile often c: **df14-blacksnow **Ah D: Thanks! I try my best to update frequently :3 **Ookami Fuu **xD! Half of the 1827 fandom will slap me for making Hibari so OOC. **XxSkyexBluexX **Wao, thanks. -touched- :) **stormypeach1396 **xD, seriously, he wears a trench coat in like, 90 degree weather [well, his ghost was anyways]. So does Alaude. He looks Japanese [again, sort of...I guess] but his eyes are such a pretty blue :3 **JapaneseAnimeFreak16 **Thank you ;D xD, I agree. I love au's but not when they get too much of Tsuna's character. But actually, in canon [in the manga anyways] Hibari's and Tsuna's relationships are improving 8D -fangirl squeal- **Orcux **-flails wildly as well- Tsuna needs a badass streak in him somewhere. 8D Thank you ^-^! **Kanjecture **Thank you :3 I'm not basing anything in this fic off of Skip Beat, or not any of the plot. However, I derive a lot of inspiration and info from that superbly written manga. -failed horribly at researching acting- **animebaka14 **Sorry D8 Well, there's some in this chapter. A lot of past reviews tell me I tend to go a little fast, and I'm trying to add some details D8 It's because...I want Alaude to be with Dino ;_; because I kinda like the D18 paring/fandom as well -bricked- but 1827 is my OTP :) **Fire Princess21 **Thank you ;D ! **Kichou **LOL, you'll definitely see a lot of fluff anyways. :3 Thanks! **Mina Hikari **Haha, thanks! I'll try to tone down the OOC, it's just that I'm not good with writing Hibari and passing him off as bloodthirsty.../small shudder. I haven't tried my hand at humor - I think it's easier just to write and not think about it [well, requiring some thinking on the plot] :) **Breathless02 **Thanks ;D ! I'm addicted to writing fluff, I think. **worldwithoutend **Thanks ;D ! Haha, I'm glad that some people can refer this back to Skip Beat. I think it might clear up some confusions if I write something about acting, which I have no info on. **totalamuto **LOL x3 I really need to stop writing about Hibari being cute towards Tsuna, I really do. But I can't stop myself ;3 **1zara-uchiha1 **xD, thanks Zara! **Lilspring **Haha, imagine Hibari flirting. Oh god. Dude, I need to youtube that song later. Dino plus Hibari equals love. Well, not as much as I like Hibari plus Tsuna. C: Haha, pleasure's all mine! I get more critique and encouragement this way c: **ezcap1st **LOL, I agree. c: **SnowieG27 **Yay, cookies, :3 Haha, thanks! ;D ! **fallenangel9413 **Thank you :) **lovepikachu12 **Haha 8D! To be honest, that was purely by coincidence. I went on Facebook and got the Japanese names from there...xD

Aish, rejoice! Today is the first day of Spring! Ah, it was the warmest day of the week here. A sign? Perhaps. [Though for you guys in the southern hemisphere, you're having Fall right? Still pretty regardless. :).] I thank you for all of your reviews. :)

I really wanted to update today, which caused this short 1.7k chapter. I'll try my best to write the second half as quickly as I can. :3

Enjoy!~

* * *

Ah! Oh no, it just _didn't_! Yes it did. This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but fanfiction apparently has an error...-sigh- I hope this problem doesn't persist.

**Read please. **For those of you that have a problem with posting new chapters, when it links you to the post new chapter page, the link has something like:

[insert beginning of link] story_edit_property [insert rest of link] Change the word property to content, and it should work!

It did for me anyways. Much thanks to **MysteriousAndChaotic **^-^

* * *

"Aren't we a bit too early?" Tsuna glanced down at his wristwatch. 1.10.

"We might need the extra time." The blond ushered the actors in. "You should be familiar with the photographers, call me when you're done, okay? I'm meeting up with Ogata to clear up some things. Kyoya, don't fight with Mukuro. The others should be here in roughly 50 minutes," Dino warned as he left the building with Alaude. The elevator door closed in front of them as Tsuna pressed the button that would rise them to the third floor.

"HIE!" The brunet backed up into Hayato's arms as someone with snow white hair and purple irides appeared in front of the stainless steel doors.

"Oh? It's a pleasure to finally meet you...Tsu-chan."

"Oi! Don't call Tsuna that like you know him or something!" The albino only smiled in return, but the simple gesture was far from harmless.

"Hayato-kun..." Tsuna murmured, gesturing with his eyes to let him know that he was okay.

"A-And you too...?"

"Byakuran."

"Byakuran-san. Tsuna nearly stumbled out of the lift as he went to shake the stranger's hand.

"I'm also pleasured to meet Kyoya-kun, Hay-kun, and Yama-chan." The skylark blatantly ignored him, the silverette was biting his tongue in an effort to hold back his retort, and the baseball player just flashed a cheerful smile as they walked past him.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun. You're here a little early," a red-headed photographer said as he fiddled with his equipment.

"Is this an inconvenient time, Shoichi-kun?" The brunet asked worriedly.

"No, no. I think it might be better if we're a little ahead of schedule. Spanner, please get them their change of clothes. I think I set them near the spare photo filters." The blond ambled over to said clothes, distributing them to their respective owners, pausing at Tsuna.

"It's nice to see you again, Vongola." The brunet could feel a blush rise to his cheeks as he accepted a pink wrench-shaped lollipop from the blond. He was used to the mechanic calling him Vongola since he was directly related to Giotto, but he wasn't planning to inherit the company anytime soon.

"Mou, I told you to call me Tsuna..." The petit mumbled as he pocketed the candy.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Spanner said with finality. "The changing rooms are over there." He gestured to their left, where a row of stalls were lined up neatly.

"Thank you." The brunet smiled warmly as he headed off to change, the package of clothes weighing heavily in his arms for some reason.

* * *

"Tsuna, are you done yet?" The baseball player questioned as they stood outside the brunet's stall.

"I-I don't want to c-come out..." The brunet stuttered from the other side of the stall.

"Oi, Tsuna! If they forced you to wear anything indecent, I'll take care of them!" Hayato said, glaring menacingly at Shoichi. The red-head could feel a stomach cramp coming on due to his nervousness.

"Ogata sent me the clothes, Hayato-san..." Shoichi tried to explain, but the hot-headed actor paid no attention.

"If you don't come out, I'll bite you to death," Hibari said in monotone, which earned a sharp glance from the silverette. The door opened slowly, revealing Tsuna in his monochrome attire. The brunet's blush darkened as everyones' gazes scanned over his profile.

"Wao." Hibari raised an elegant eyebrow. _Not bad_.

"Stop eyeing the Tenth like that!" Hayato snapped, his face flustered as he tore his eyes away.

_As if you weren't_, was the silent message communicated from Hibari to Hayato.

The brunet was sporting tight leather jeans that hugged his hips and clinged to his legs. One would expect for the boy's – because he couldn't really be classified as a man with _that _body – legs to be stick thin and bony, but instead they were curved and feminine. The jeans were tucked into Italian calf boots, which the brunet was surprisingly having no trouble walking around in as he tested his balance in them. His white tee was a perfect fit, albiet a little small, nearly exposing the pale, peachy skin of his midriff. His open black jacket clashed with his innocent, wide-eyed face.

"These feel just like heels," Tsuna commented, admiring the designs on the boots as he came to a stop. "L-Long story," he stammered as he received questioning stares.

Hayato and Yamamoto were dressed in matching white tailcoats, the former with a red dress shirt and the latter with a royal blue one. Hibari was dressed as a modern aristocrat, the dark attire flattering his already handsome image. He wore a long collared white dress shirt, the long, black blazer seemingly specially tailored for the exact fit. He had donned on a pristine ruffled cravat, his trousers sitting atop dress shoes. The royal vibe emanating from the skylark was almost tangible.

"There's nothing wrong with what you're wearing, Tsuna." Yamamoto chuckled lightly.

"It feels sort of tight," the brunet confessed, tugging on his bangs in a nervous manner. "Besides, you guys look so much better." _Especially Hibari-san._

"It's supposed to feel that way." Tsuna was almost gawking in surprise at the visitor who greatly resembled...

"Ogata-san? W-What are you doing here? Wasn't Dino-nii supposed to..."

"Oh yeah. I've got them on a wild goose chase looking for me," the director said airily. "Now on to more pressing matters...your hair. How often do you cut it?" The petit was baffled by the man's sheer nonchalance.

"Once a month?" He finally answered confusedly.

"For the duration of the filming, I'd like you to stop cutting your hair. It looks more natural that way, and I don't want to ruin your hair with this." The director held up what seemed to be a straightener, commonly used for...

Processing.

Processing.

Processing.

"Ehh!" Information received. Ogata tossed the appliance carelessly to Hibari, who caught it by reflex.

"Do his hair. It operates on electricity, so just find the switch. Hayato, Yamamoto, come this way. Your pictures will be taken first." Tsuna wondered if Ogata was stupid or fearless, or maybe even a combination of both.

"You better not try anything with him, bastard." The raven-haired actor remained aloof as the silverette narrowed his eyes and followed Yamamoto. Hibari silently contemplated on whether or not to throw the straightener somewhere and walk away like nothing happened.

"_Don't_." The amount of authority in the single word reminded Hibari of _him_.

"Hn." The raven-haired actor looked away first, sighing as he turned on the appliance. Ogata smirked, and turned around to tend to the darling couple.

* * *

The feeling of the straightener on his hair wasn't entirely unpleasant, although the fear of getting burned made the brunet fidget.

"Stop moving, or I'll burn you to death."

"O-Okay." Tsuna forced himself to relax, concentrating on the feeling of Hibari's long fingers in his hair instead. His touch was strangely gentle.

Hibari let the last of the silky tresses sift through his fingers as he finished. He admitted grudgingly to himself that the brunet made a pretty girl. Beautiful, even. Large, caramel orbs stared at his own blue-grey ones.

"Hibari-san...be honest. How bad is it?" The brunet fingered his now straight locks.

"Not bad." Tsuna cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out if the skylark was being serious, or was just feeling particularly nice today.

"No, you look just darling, Tsuna-kun!" The director was on the brink of squealing in delight as he fluffed the brunet's mane of tresses. "It'll look much nicer when you grow your hair out."

"T-Tsuna..." Hayato was always aware of his best friend's disarming feminine qualities, but the hair was almost taking it a step too far.

"You look nice, haha!" The brunet's pink blush was already starting to mount.

"This way!" Ogata dragged the petit to the cameras, motioning for Hibari to follow. Tsuna almost tripped from the director's fast pace.

"From now on until we're finished, you are _Sawada Tsunaruhime_." The brunet nodded in reponse. "And you..." The director waited until the raven-haired actor stood beside Tsuna. "You are the Student Council president, _Hibari Kyoya_. Sho-kun, camera." Tsuna may have been camera shy, but Tsunaruhime sure wasn't. Hibari Kyoya did as he wished, looking straight at the camera in some shots and looking at Tsuna in others. The two cooperated wonderfully, pose after intricate pose.

"We'll just need a couple more, then we'll be done," Ogata said. "Think intimate for your last three shots."

"This?" The brunet had his arms looped around his counterpart's neck, his normally wide eyes at half mast. His lips were curled in a smirk that was a cross between dangerous, playful, and seductive – a lethal combination that looked absolutely perfect. Shoichi made sure that he took several shots of that pose; Tsuna was a photographer's dream. Hibari had the measurements of a underwear model and more, but if only he showed more emotion...

The raven-haired actor surprised everyone by sweeping Tsuna off his feet – literally, holding him princess style. The brunet's hold around his neck was not relinquished, and his eyes widened as Hibari leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. The sound of a camera shutter going off was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. The noise of deliberately slow clapping echoed from a far corner, where Byakuran emerged.

"Maa, maa, even I was surprised..." Hibari let Tsuna down, pulling him flush against his own body as a second figure appeared from the shadows.

"Kufufufu."


	7. Flying Cellphones and VARIA

**Breathless02 **Lol :) Thanks, and I know. My chapters are slowly regressing :C **sweet-and-simple **Yup, the whole of fan fiction does, except for those with smaller fandoms, like...Barajou no Kiss, which had 3 fanfics the last time I checked. :C Me too ~ Do want to see Tsuna with game face on. **Kichou **Yes, he is. Thanks :3 **Allied Forces **Lol thanks xD **stormypeach1396 **Ah ha, I'm logged in to my msn so it alerts me when new chapters arrive. :3 Anyone can straighten hair. Few can do it with finesse like Hibari 8D **YuujouKami **Thank you ;D **animebaka14 **LOL there might be some of that in the next chapter ;D **TheRedLamp **Lol sorry, seems like the OOC is a permanent problem ^-^; Thanks :) **JungYunjae1827 **I'm flattered that you think my fic is good enough to be translated :) You have my permission! **Vongola-Decimo27 **LOL, the problem was so bad that I took it upon myself to google why it was happening. The replace property with content only seems to work for already existing stories with new chapters, but the only workaround I know to post a new story is to: first post it in a different fandom that allows you to, most likely a smaller one like Barajou no Kiss. Then change the category back to KHR. I'm not completely sure if that works either D: But awh. When this problem gets fixed, hopefully I'll be able to read your 1827 :3 Lol thanks! I kinda wish TYL Tsuna's hair is long canon but...yeah. :C **xXxLoveLessVampirexXx **xD! Random, but did you know the more 'fu's' Mukuro adds the happier he is? -LOL- **Suzuru Seiyo **Awh :C And that's true. All the trees and flowers are blossoming!~ Haha, hopefully the filming of the drama won't be too far off ;D Hiroaki Ogata - Skip Beat's director. He's not my OC, sadly. Well, his personality is, since he's so shy and timid in Skip Beat xD This Byakuran is probably a mixture of both - but it's an AU, so he's not as cruel. Yamamoto's and Hayato's roles aren't revealed yet, but I'll go ahead and tell you that Hayato is part of the F4 c: Yamamoto is going to befriend 'Tsunaruhime.' **Fire Princess21 **Lol, thanks xD! **Orcux **Lol me too D: Yup, since Tsunaruhime's character is feisty, and er...I'm still deciding. :3 **Mel-Chama **Haha, thanks :3 Not too much Hana Yori Dango, I barely remember watching it. I watched the Korean Version BOF 8D Yes, Giotto! **Kiseki no Tenshi **Thanks ^-^ **mayra-the-fox **Yup! Though not a big fight. That's more for next chapter ;D Lol, they're hardly teens. Hibari/Mukuro is 20, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Hayato's 18 etc. Just add four years to everyones' ages ;D **SnowieG27 **He's part of the cast, of course! ;D **xXxAnGelFLoNnExXx **Thanks! And yup, though only slightly D: Sadly, no. The only workaround I've heard about new stories was posting it in a lesser known fandom, then changing the category to KHR. x: **michiiyu **Haha, thanks! Well, Tsuna's going to be more or less a girl for half of the fic D': Sorry about the descriptions, I've been worried that some people wouldn't get those D: I'll post a short explanation :3 **loveyaoigirl4ever **Thanks x3 **xxSnowxxAngelxx **Tsuna can't be macho for his life. :3

Sorry, I'm just editing this chapter. I've had a couple of changes in mind with the plot change, so I had to edit some words :)

Thanks for your reviews! :3 Some of them are really funny xD Yes, I have finally settled on a large scale cliche. Hibari and Tsuna will have met sometime in the past 8D

Even though most of you don't need the vocabulary, I'll do a quick rundown on some words for those of you that are confused.

**Brunet/Brunette** - Same, except the former is used for boys and the latter girls.

**Petit/Petite **- Same as above. Boy/Girl.

**Silverette - **I actually doubt this is a real word but who cares. Sometimes you have to improvise 8D When I use this one, I usually refer to Squalo or Hayato. Usually you'll know if it's Squalo...because he's...you know. Squalo.

**Blond **- Due to the overload of Italians in this fic, there's too many blonds. There's Dino, Bel, Spanner, and there _will _be Giotto. [and Colonello, and probably some others I forgot to mention.]

**Green-haired **- Fran. period.

**Photographer - **Shoichi.

**Mechanic **- Spanner. Though Shoichi is one too, but I haven't mentioned that yet.

Hope that helped even the littlest bit? Anyways, enjoy! ;)

* * *

Tsuna instinctively clutched Hibari, firming his hold around his waist as the blue-haired male stepped closer. His hair style was spiked in the back, the dark blue tuffs closely resembling a pineapple.

"It's been a while, Tsunayo–"

"Tsunaruhime," the director corrected. The brief, frightened look in Tsuna's eyes disappeared as quickly as it came, whilst the blue-haired male decided not to question. After all, Tsuna was _very _interesting when it came to acting his characters...

"Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari growled in distaste.

"Hibari Kyoya," the pine-apple head returned without malice. His voice even had a tint of playfulness to it, he loved it how he was the only one who could aggravate the skylark with just his heterochromatic eyes. "Tsunaru-chan." His voice was silky, but with dangerous undertones.

"Rokudo Mukuro," the brunet said smoothly, dipping his head in greeting.

"Your hair is so silky..." Mukuro smikred as Hibari glared irately at him. Tsuna tried not to flinch as the actor waved his gloved fingers through his brown locks. _Kufufu. Now you really _do_ look like a girl_.

"Oya?" The skylark's hand was clenched around the blue-haired actor's wrist, pulling the offending appendage away.

_Snap_. The sound of a camera shutter going off startled the actors.

"Sho-kun, that was absolutely perfect!" Ogata oohed and ahhed over the red head's shoulder. The raven-haired actor regained his composure quickly, releasing the pineapple- head's hand disgustedly.

"Kufufu." That laugh again – it sent shivers down the petit's spine. "As much as I want to meddle with you Kyoya, I'm afraid that I'm here strictly on business." With that said, he took the change of clothes from Spanner and disappeared into a changing stall, his long coat flaring behind him as he walked away.

"VOIIII!" Tsuna winced at the all too familiar ear-splitting yell. With him, was probably...

"Shut up, trash. You're hurting my ears."

Yup. His life was officially over.

"Ushishishi. What's that girl doing here?" The blond Italian was prodded by his seafoam-green haired kouhai with a rather distinct looking knife.

"Bel-senpai, I think that's Sawada-san," the shorter monotoned, reaching a thin hand up to readjust the frog hat on his head. "Are you sure that you can see with all that hair in your eyes? It could be making you blind, you know."

"Shishishi. So it _is _that kid. I can see fine, kouhai. Didn't I tell you to stop messing with my knives?"

"Sweethearts, stop fighting~" The duo ignored the blatantly gay man, focusing their attention on each other instead. Both Hibari and Tsuna had steeped off the set since their shoot was completed, choosing to sit on a nearby unoccupied couch. It wasn't long before Tsuna began to tune the noise out.

"Hibari-san, have you ever been to Hokkaido?"

_"T-Thank you! T-Tsu-chan was s-so scared that they would do s-something b-bad..." The sniffling toddler smiled gratefully at his savior, tears still flowing from his eyes. The dark-haired boy stood there awkwardly, not sure about what to do. "What's your name?"_

_"Kyoya." He didn't know why he gave the weak, defenseless boy his first name._

_"Call me Tsu-chan!"_

_The next day, he had returned to the park out of curiousity. The bite-sized child was swinging happily, stumbling as he leapt off the swing, and landed awkwardly on his knees. Kyoya could see the toddler struggling to suppress his tears as he ran over to the surprised boy._

_"Kyou-chan!" He dropped his oversized silver tonfas at the awful nickname._

Hibari pinched the bridge of his noise. The memory surfaced at the slightest mention of Hokkaido.

Tsuna looked worriedly at the skylark. Was he having stress problems? He had heard when people pinch the bridges of their noses repeatedly, it meant that they were going through too much stress and pressure.

"Hibari-san?" The skylark whipped his head to the right so fast that Tsuna was calculating the possibilities of the older actor getting a whiplash.

_The herbivore is too close..._Hibari had to restrain himself from jerking away to prevent the clumsy brunet from falling on top of him. Tsuna was _that _close.

"When I was little." It was when Hibari's breath hit the brunet's face that he realized the proximity between them. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Tsuna scooted away again.

"What about your family?" A lengthy silence pursued the question.

"Just Alaude." Tsuna blinked as he processed the information.

"I think you and Giotto-nii will get along well." The brunet smiled warmly. The mention of the older brother almost made the skylark chuckle.

"Tsu-kun!"

"HIE!" The sudden intrusion made Tsuna's automatic defense mechanism kick in. The much too feminine brunet clung to Hibari as he turned his doe brown eyes to the light orange-haired girl.

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna smiled weakly, willing himself to slow down his rapid heartbeat. Kyoko sat down beside the two actors, which prevented the brunet from removing himself from the skylark's personal space. He unclenched his fingers and released his hold from Hibari's shirt, murmuring a soft 'sorry.'

"Wow Tsu-kun, your hair," Kyoko giggled. She clapped her hands together. "You can come shopping with me and Haru now!" The aforementioned girl plopped down beside Kyoko, squishing Tsuna even closer to Hibari unintentionally.

"Kyaa, Tsuna-san! You look so cute!" Haru gushed as her companion nodded happily in agreement. The brunette's eyes gaze settled on the skylark beside the young actor. "Hahi! It's that dangerous guy desu!" The brunette jabbed an accusing finger at the actor beside Tsuna.

"Hibari-san?" The petit asked incredulously. Said man glared irritatedly at Haru.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, that jerk stole Haru's kimono! Haru doesn't even know why he needs it," she grouched as she recalled the memory. Hibari rolled his eyes, while Tsuna valiantly struggled to suppress his giggle at the childish reaction.

"Haru, was that the same kimono Tsubaki-san wanted?" Kyoko wondered. Tsuna lit up at the mention of the kindly old lady.

"That's right, desu!"

"If I remembered correctly Haru-chan, that kimono was up for grabs for anyone that could spare a couple million." The brunette pouted a little at Kyoko's statement.

"But Haru wanted to be the one to get it for Tsubaki-san."

"VOII, I told you it was that Sawada brat!" A white-haired male stood in front of the couch, followed by a dark-haired actor. Dark, crimson eyes scorched over the trembling petit. The tanned Italian stared for a few more moments before his body shook with waves of silent laughter.

"Fucking brat turned into a girl," he managed to say in between mini spasms of emotion.

"Xanxus." Tsuna bowed his head in respect.

"Look long-haired senpai, someone looks more like a girl than you do," the green-haired actor said in his monotone.

"VOI, shut up brat! You shouldn't be talking!"

"Shi shi, the boss likes Squ-senpai the way he is." The wild-haired blond dodged the flying cell phone that was aimed in his general direction.

"VOI, THAT'S THE FIFTEENTH FUCKING CELL PHONE THIS WEEK!" Kyoko smiled brightly at the obviously enraged actor. That girl took calm under fire to a whole new level.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and this is Miura Haru. We're pleased to be working with all of you."

"D-Dangerous people desu!"

"Shi shi shi~ The peasant's right." The Italian prince twirled a silver tiara around with his fingers, his cheshire grin widening.

"Bel-senpai, you need to stop referring to people as peasants. It's rude you know?" Fran deadpanned.

"Shishi, shut up Froggy." The green-haired boy's pokerface came the closest it could to confused.

"Senpai, aren't you supposed to be stabbing me by now? No, don't consider it," Fran added after he saw the thoughtful expression on the blond's face.

"Must be because Levi isn't here," Bel said finally, his grin widening again. Fran snorted.

Hibari stood up stiffly, the ends of his blazer brushing softly against Tsuna's face as he began to distance himself from the crowd. The brunet was dragged from the couch by an overly enthusiastic Haru. The actors stepped aside instinctively to let the girl blaze through, pulling Tsuna behind her like a piece of luggage.

"Sho-san! Do me and Tsuna first~" The photographer started to angle his camera expertly, occasionally giving them tips on how to improve the atmosphere. Ogata watched from the back, but not as eagle-eyed as he had been with Tsuna and Hibari's shoot. Kyoko was then added in the mix, her lacy, tiered dress fluttering around as she changed positions.

Kyoko and Tsuna were nearly attached at the hip during the shoot, shocking any informed actor that was present. The sisterly bond that they were trying to create in front of the camera was almost tangible. Tsuna was only a few short centimeters taller than his counterpart actress, making the family resemblance all the more real. Haru was to be playing the part of Kyoko's best friend, which worked out perfectly because she was exactly that in reality.

Tsuna then alternated between each member of the cast, barely sidestepping a conflict with Xanxus as he nodded politely in agreement to whatever he said. And he said a lot. In fact, taking a shoot with each VARIA member was a hassle. Squalo would constantly shout things at Xanxus, who kept on retorting back and spurring the silver-haired actor on. Lussuria cooed and giggled out compliments that were meant for a girl. Bel liked to shoot in suggestive positions, and Fran unnerved him with his impassiveness. The famed VARIA group was lacking two members – those two of which Tsuna did not miss at all. Mammon's personality was uncannily like Fran's, and Levi always seemed to be wanting to squish him.

The dubbed 'S4' members were next, short for Student Council. Ogata had wanted a group similar to the F4 in Hana Yori Dango, but not so much that they had to take the name as well. Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, and Hayato were lined up professionally in front of the camera lens. The silverette grouched a little after seeing that his height was considerably shorter than the others, deciding to make up for this by being the most hot-tempered. Albeit unwillingly, the three took their positions beside Hibari, who was the main actor alongside Tsuna, thus making him the head of the S4.

* * *

"H-Hie! Are you sure, Ogata-san?" The director nodded.

"A teaser might actually boost up our ratings, although I've been trying to keep this drama under wraps." _Could've fooled me, _Tsuna thought as he remembered the posters plastered to nearly every store window outside.

"Scenes 4, 7, and 26 should suffice," he continued. Something nagged at the back of Tsuna's mind, his intuition telling him that something unexpected would happen. The brunet brushed it aside, thinking that he was just anxious.

He was _so _going to regret that.


	8. Broken Brocodes and S4

**xxSnowxxAngelxx **Haha, yup! Thanks ;D **lovepikachu12 **will do ^-^ **mayra-the-fox **Yup. The official filming will start soon as well. **worldwithoutend **Yes they do LOL. Thanks! **sweet-and-simple **Ikr. It'll be chaotic trying to write all three of those things together D: **SnowieG27 **Lol :) **Fire Princess21 **Haha, yes! In the past. But those details will be a little murky for now :) **animebaka14 **Gotta build up to it, yo. ;D **Lilspring **LOOOL...haha your rant was funny. :) **HibariTsunayoshi-kun **YES 1827 HEART! Thanks :3 **Lilspring **Yes, I know ;_; It's a pain for me as well. All Xanxus needs to do is say the word, and bam. Squalo is there! 8D **Suzuru Seiyo **xD! S just stands for Student Council. ;D Yes, Xanxus/Squalo xD Yes, I'm a huge Skip Beat fan LOL. Well, you'll see in this chapter :3 **Vongola-Decimo27 **haha, you're welcome! I read it, Tsu-chan was absolutely adorable :3 LOL I imagine that they _did _buy an entire company :3 Or fans just send them free cellphones. **1zara-uchiha1 **LOL he will Zara, he will. :3 **YuujouKami **Thanks :) Levi hates Tsuna for all I know. **Breathless02 **LOL, that'll be true in future chapters 8D **akkiofthefunk **Thanks :3 **Kichou **Thanks ^-^ **poakkis **Thanks! ^-^ **TotalAmuto **LOL! I'm trying to keep it rated T for the majority ;_; I'll screw that up sooner or later though. **HaruHaruDesu **Thanks, haha!

So...yo. I just saw my story in Internet Explorer [courtesy of my friend. she has an _old _computer.] It was all centered and stuff. Gosh, I hope it really doesn't actually look that way, because I know for a fact that I didn't use center D:

The next chapter might take a while, because I almost use up all my creative juices for this one ;_; I hope the name for this chapter will become clear after you read LOL

* * *

_Breezy. _That was the first thought that entered Tsuna's mind as he finished changing into the school uniform. It was plain, yet elegant at the same time – it consisted of a long sleeved white dress shirt under a navy blue vest, a pleated blue skirt to match, and baggy long socks with a pair of dark blue shoes with white shoelaces. a tasteful navy blue bow completed the outfit. _Seriously, why do girls like to wear their skirts so short? _Tsuna grouched as he stepped out of the elevator to the fourth floor. The props were all set up beforehand, as if Ogata was already anticipating everything that was to come. The S4 were dressed in black blazers and white dress shirts. The fitted black trousers sat neatly atop Italian calf shoes. Hibari wore his uniform atop his shoulders without the required black tie, whereas the rest left their blazer open and opted to include the black tie in their uniform. Red armbands that stated their position in student council were pinned to their uniforms. Hibari's armband simply stated 'president.' Hayato's had secretary, Mukuro vice president, and Xanxus the treasurer.

Yamamoto, Byakuran, Squalo, Bel, Fran, and Lussuria were dressed in the same uniform as Tsuna, the only different being that they were wearing the _boy's _uniform whilst the main actor was forced into a girl's for his role. Kyoko and Haru wore identical outfits, a complete mirror of Tsuna's.

Tsuna wordlessly sat in the chair across from Kyoko, waiting for the cue that signaled the start of the scene.

_Lights. Camera. Action._

"So what do you think of him?" Kyoko asked enthusiastically, squeezing the pillow to her chest, her thoughts already in dreamland.

"He's er...okay. He sounded a lot better when you described him," Tsuna said bluntly, causing Kyoko to giggle.

"So is the double date okay?" His sister asked anxiously. Her hopeful was face impossible to turn down.

"Anything for you. But this doesn't make me gay, okay?" Kyoko squealed and hugged Tsuna excitedly.

"Of course it doesn't!"

"Cut!" Spanner began to move the props according to Ogata's orders, motioning to Shoichi when he was done.

"Scene 4 part 2, start," the photographer said.

Tsuna and Kyoko walked hand in hand, the latter smiling widely as they reached the cafe. The moment Tsuna was going to open the door, a hand reached from behind him and opened it for him.

"M-Mukuro-kun!" Tsuna was slightly irked at how his beloved sister turned into a blushing mess in front of her crush.

"Sasagawa," the blue-haired male answered with a smile, which sent the girl in a stuttering fit. "And you?"

"Sawada Tsunaruhime." Tsuna curtly introduced himself under his girl alias. "Just call me Tsunaru."

"Oya? I thought you two were sisters," Mukuro said, putting on a confused mask.

"Half-sisters. Though she's the most important person in the world to me." Tsuna glared at the male, as if daring him to prove him wrong. Mukuro chuckled, his laugh full of mirth. He was already finding Tsunaru interesting.

"Let's not keep Kyoya waiting." It took a whole lot of convincing to make the Student Council president to go on the date, and a touch of blackmail. "Kufufu, he gets mad if people aren't punctual." Tsuna twitched a little at the odd laugh. Somehow, it completely went with Mukuro's mysteriously handsome looks. He trailed behind his sister and her crush as he tried to remember who Kyoya was. Was it someone he'd met before?

"Took you long enough," the raven-haired male growled, jerking his head to the crowd of girls that pointed excitedly at him.

"Touchy," Tsuna murmured as he sat down beside him. Seriously, what was with the whole of Daesang being total babes? He wanted to gag as he realized that he was thinking like a girl. Maybe he was going too deep with this act.

"What brings you to this school?" Mukuro asked. It was a question directed to both _girls_, but Tsuna felt like the male's question was more for him. _Actually I should be at your school, but I feel a tremendous need to protect my darling sister from your clutches, actually, anyones' clutches. Also, high school girls can be so vicious. That's why I'm dressing up like a girl so I can sneak in Seishun High_, was what Tsuna wanted to say. Instead, he smiled cutely and gave his usual answer.

"Because I heard the S4 were total babes." The male beside him almost spit out his tea, while Mukuro laughed again at the blunt answer. Kyoko blushed at her brother's straightforwardness. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked the person beside him concernedly. Did he burn his tongue? Instead of a reply, the male glared at him. "Jeez, I was just concerned with your safety and all, but okay~ I see how it is," the brunet said nonchalantly. Screw him and his unfriendliness. Tsuna sniffed disdainfully.

"Do you have any idea who the person beside you is?" Mukuro choked out, still laughing from the raven-haired male's response. Tsuna glanced at the male, still a little miffed from earlier.

"Nope." Kyoko was frantically shooting him looks, but he had trouble deciphering them. _What? _The brunet thought confusedly as Mukuro's grin widened.

"Hibari Kyoya?" The blue-haired male prompted. Tsuna shook his head, not recognizing the name at all.

"Head of the S4, president of the Student Council?" _Oh, shit. _He could _feel _Kyoko's inner facepalm. _Busted._

"Woops."

"Cut! Excellent," Ogata beamed. Spanner began to move the props again. "Try not to destroy the set, okay?" The director said towards Hibari and Mukuro. Tsuna scooted _far, far _away from the two actors as Mukuro was handed his trident and Hibari retrieved his tonfas from his jacket.

"Scene 7, begin." Shoichi's voice was trembling.

"Damn it Mukuro, I didn't tell you to flirt with every fucking girl out there and give them _my _number!" Hibari unsheathed his tonfas, dashing towards the male. _He was going to beat that fucking impudent vice president to pulp._

"Did I? Oops." Mukuro didn't sound the least bit sorry as he barely dodged the uppercut, spinning his trident around to block the second attack.

"Bel-senpai, they're going at it again," Fran monotoned. "Should I call the medics again?"

"Oh my goodness! Not again! Hold on honey, I'll go call them!" The flamboyantly dressed male dashed off in search for a phone, his orange colored feather boa fluttering in a long tail behind him.

"Lussuria will take care of it. The boss is going to bitch about having to deal with the money again though," Bel said. "Let's enjoy the show while it lasts."

"The fuck?" The silverette beside him stared incredulously at the girl sitting atop the hill a couple of feet away from the raging males. She was eating a bag of chips, her eyes fixed on the fight. "She's going to get fucking killed if she doesn't watch out."

"Shishi, then wouldn't she be dead by now? They're totally ignoring her, Hayato-kun."

"I know that," the secretary snapped at the blond. "We don't need a student death to go on their records if they accidentally–"

"Oh look, another girl joined her," Fran said. This was really amusing. Hayato and the lower members of the student council watched the shorter girl try to help them, while the slightly taller, brown-haired girl held her back.

"VOIIII, WATCH THE FUCK OUT!" Squalo yelled as the trident was knocked out of Mukuro's grip by Hibari's tonfa and began to spin, heading towards the girls in its arc through the air. The taller girl pushed her companion away, catching the silver weapon and spinning it gracefully around her back.

"Shishi, where'd you come from, Squ-senpai?"

"Voi, I came when I heard they were going for the kill. Again. Don't those stupid girls know how dangerous it is to be near those two?" His jaw dropped when the brunette started to brush the dust off of the shorter orange-haired girl casually, like her life hadn't been threatened in the least bit. When she was finished, she tossed the trident back to its owner, who caught it flawlessly.

"I would've killed you both if she even got a scrape," the girl shouted from the hill, her eyes deadly serious.

"Tsunaru," the two said in unison. They glared at each other.

"Bastard/Kyoya stop copying what I'm saying," they snapped again.

"You're the imbecile/idiot that's copying what I'm saying," the two said simultaneously yet again. They glared at each other heatedly.

"That was fun to watch while it lasted," Tsuna commented, catching Kyoya's tonfa with his gloved hand as the skylark instinctively attacked the sudden intruder.

"Tsunaru, why are you here?" Mukuro asked, glancing behind her and sighting Kyoko. He gave a little wave, and the girl shyly waved back.

"Doesn't matter. You're all going to fucking die." The sound of a gun cocking ended the scene.

"Cut! Scene 26." The props were rearranged to form the halls of Seishun Academy. Xanxus pocketed his gun as he, along with the others that weren't required for the scene began to exit the set. "And, start!"

"I'll be okay." Tsuna shook his head, but Kyoko had a determined look in her eyes as she set off with Haru. The brunet bit his lip as he tailed his sister. _What made her change so much? It's just a boy..._Tsuna let out a muffled shriek as he was suddenly pulled in an empty classroom. The door closed silently, the sound of the lock clicking into place a few seconds later. Tsuna turned around to face his abductor.

"Hibari? You could've just called my name like a normal person," the brunet huffed. "I was in the middle of something important."

"She'll be okay." Rough hands were gripping his hips as he tilted his face upwards to meet the student council president's eyes.

"How would you know?" Hibari narrowed his blue-grey eyes, pursing his lips as he contemplated on what he could reveal.

"I just do." After all, he had sent _that _guy. The brunet was still hesitant, the worry for his sister etched visibly on his face.

..._Eep! _Hibari had pressed his lips against his own in a sign of reassurance. Tsuna began to slowly yield to the prefect's soft touches, parting his lips when he felt the swipe of Hibari's tongue across his lower lip. His hands automatically twisted in Hibari's ebony tresses, silently wondering how the prefect would respond if he told him how soft his lips were.

"Get your filthy lips off my little brother."

"WAIT, GIOTTO–" Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voices, breaking the kiss as he saw an object fly towards the skylark's general direction. Hibari leaned forward to dodge the piece of expensive photography equipment that was thrown at him, his weight pushing the brunet to the floor. In Tsuna's desperate attempt to right himself, he ended up on top of Hibari, causing the spiky-haired blond across the room to audibly gasp. The two gazed at each other; the skylark's stare being blank and devoid of emotion whilst the petit's was quickly reddening.

"Aren't you going to let me get up?" Hibari said finally, the brunet quickly scrambling off of him as he realized he had overstayed his welcome on Hibari's body. Not that he was welcomed in the least bit in the first place.

"S-Sorry Hibari-san...Giotto-nii!" Tsuna directed his attention to his older brother, who was walking calmly over to him as if he had never tried to kill _Hibari Kyoya _in the first place. "You weren't supposed to be here until Tuesday!" He managed to squeak before he was tightly embraced.

"I missed you too much," Giotto murmured, ruffling his younger brother's hair as he let go. He turned his gaze to Hibari, who was brushing off the dust on his clothes.

"I'm sorry that we didn't exactly start off on the same foot. I'm Sawada Giotto, Tsuna's older brother. I _loathe _people who make him unhappy in any way," the blond emphasized, but still managing to smile suavely as he offered his hand. Hibari weighed the pros and cons of accepting the man's gesture in his mind. Sawada Giotto was as far away as the person he had envisioned Tsuna's older brother to be in his mind. The only resemblance between the real person and his thoughts was the spiky, gravity defying hair.

"Nufufu, if you do that to every one of Tsuna-kun's boyfriends, you'll chase them all away."

"D-Daemon-san!" The older replica of Mukuro greeted Tsuna by kissing him lightly on both cheeks.

"_Bonjour_, _frère_." Giotto swatted Daemon lightly on the shoulder, pulling his hand away from Hibari as he did so.

"We're not in France anymore. Don't just greet everyone in Japan that way," Giotto said crossly, his eyes playful as he reprimanded his husband.

"Giotto." Ogata glared at the blond, surprising him with the anger in his eyes. "You ruined a perfectly good scene." The director rolled his eyes as Giotto laughed regretfully. The twinkle was back in his orbs as he greeted the Italian enthusiastically. "It's been awhile."

"I know," Giotto responded as he pulled away from the hug. "What were you guys up to before I er..."

"Threw a camera that's at least worth a couple hundred thousand dollars at Hibari," Daemon filled in helpfully, drawing a sharp glare from Giotto.

"I had every reason to. He was molesting Tsuna!" The blond hugged his younger brother possessively.

"Giotto-nii, we were filming..."

"Well I didn't know that at the time," Giotto said with chagrin.

"Honestly, Giotto-nii," Tsuna sighed. "Look at all the equipment. Look at the props." The brunet pointed to each of the surrounding items as he counted them off on his fingers. "Shoichi is by the camera. Spanner is working the lights. _Ogata-san _is here. What more can that tell you?" Tsuna threw up his hands in frustration, narrowly missing his older brother's face.

"Woops." Giotto grinned widely at the Tsuna's reaction. "I'll pay for the camera. Well, since you're done filming for today, why don't we go out somewhere? Hibari-kun and the others came come if they want." Shoichi started to speak, but was cut off by Giotto's pleading eyes.

"I guess..." The redhead sighed. They had enough footage to work with anyways. Also, Giotto was a force to be considered and analyzed thoroughly before messing with.

Hibari narrowed his eyes as he finally pinpointed what was making him uneasy. Giotto's shocking blond hair was the same shade as his Tsu-chan of the past.

* * *

It was super faint. But the "Bro-codes" refer to this:

**"Damn it Mukuro, I didn't tell you to flirt with every fucking girl out there and give them _my _number!" Hibari unsheathed his tonfas, dashing towards the male. _He was going to beat that fucking impudent vice president to pulp._**

Thou shalt not do anything unjust to thy bro? Something like that anyways. LOL

Mukuro broke the bro code. Not that Hibari considers him his bro or anything.


	9. Memories and Clairvoyants

**Vongola-Decimo27 **LOL. Giotto is a cockblock. :C Yes, Daemon is Giotto's lover. And, he also tops. 8D **YuujouKami **Haha thanks :)! Glad you liked it ;D I usually update at a fast pace, because I have a ton of free time in school [I take my notebook everywhere] **mayra-the-fox **Bro codes are just something guys that are really close abide by. [guys that are really close call each others bros, I'm sure LOL] Not sure how to answer that. It was a real kiss, like, mouth-to-mouth contact but it was for the sake of the filming. Giotto is the head of the Vongola, which in this AU fic, is a company that invests in the entertainment industry. Everyone else are actors either working for the Vongola or for other companies [hint, hint. I'll be adding some. I hope] **sweet-and-simple **Of course I plan to show it ;D The filming will be in sequential order as well, even though filming rarely occurs like that. Aha, I wanted to make it longer as well, but I wanted a bit of awkwardness [actually, I threw that away because it was absolutely awful] before they really got to know each other at first. But now, I have this whole other thing going on...I'm still trying to figure out what I'm trying to write xD **Lilspring **xD in canon, Giotto is Tsuna's great-great-great grandfather. **stormypeach1396 **I was on tumblr earlier, and I saw a bro-code picture. I clicked on their link, and I read all of them - they were really hilarious xD Lol woops! In this fic they will be filming in order, since it'll be easier for me and the readers Lol ;D Thanks! **xxSnowxxAngelxx **LOL it's blatantly obvious, isn't it? I just wanted a little doubt, just a little. Tsuna is Tsu-chan, and it's...so...obvious LOL. Even when I tried to make it not-so-obvious, but c'mon. The name gives it all away. **Fire Princess21 **LOL! Don't worry, it's not Giotto [or are you secretly pleased when you thought it was Giotto? LOL] It's definitely Tsuna. :3 **lovepikachu12 **Haha, thanks yo! ;D **Kichou **Thanks ;D **HibariTsunayoshi-kun **LOL PRIMO IS SUCH A COCKBLOCK. Okay -shuts up- Thanks ;D **Rosette **Haha thanks! There's gonna be a lot of memories in this chapter ;D **SnowieG27 **Thanks ;D **Breathless02 **LOL, ikr! I'm glad I can start to write the filming soon. 8 chapters is a little long to finally start the main idea I've had in mind LOL. **1zara-uchiha1 **xD LOL! Yup c: **Suzuru Seiyo **He isn't, don't worry! I just wanted to do that so it didn't seem TOO obvious. D: 1827 forever. No Hibari x Giotto D: Yup! I'm up to date with Skip Beat xD I adore it so much :3 It's okay, I'm like that with Spanish [sigh, my atrocious grammar] Thanks for reviewing! I love your feedback :3 **TotalAmuto **Sorry for Giotto being a cockblock. [I think I've used that word like, five times today] **df14-blacksnow **Thank you! :) **HaruHaruDesu **Thanks ^-^ **18274Ever **Pretty blatant name LOL :3 Thanks!

Sup guys. I lied about having no inspiration. It all just suddenly came to me LOL. So many things happened the way I didn't plan for them to, so I had to go back and edit a chapter LOL.  
It's just one word, so don't worry about it. You won't be missing out on anything.

The filming will start in the next chapter or the next next chapter. I kinda made the beginning/introduction of characters a bit too long, and some parts of it were rushed as well D:

**GUESS WHAT. **3.3k word chapter :3 Actually it's the first time I've reached this far. Usually it's just reviews that push it past the 3k mark, but this time it's the actual chapter!

Anyways, enjoy! Review! Critic! Whatever you want! LOL :3

* * *

If it was any other day, Hibari would've thought that no amount of persuading would get him into the small car that was slowly climbing an extremely tall hill. It went without saying that today was no ordinary day.

_"So, the amusement park it is," Giotto said sunnily, his aura would have been a cheery yellow if one could see it. The group that chose to go with Giotto on a trip consisted of Tsuna, Hibari (he didn't go down easily), Yamamoto, Hayato, Mukuro, Byakuran, and Daemon. Well, the latter was required to go._

_"Namimori Amusement Park?" Tsuna asked, smiling. It was one of his favorite places._

_"No," Giotto responded, aghast. "I can't survive on those kiddy rides. We're going to Kingdom Park!"_

_"H-HIEE! BUT I'M SCARED OF ROLLERCOASTERS!" Tsuna cried, shooting his older brother a pleading look._

_"They have other rides too," the blond said, his words weighing with finality._

_Really, the herbivore was scared of a lot of things, _Hibari thought, a smile tugging on his lips, but never quite surfacing. He reached in his pocket for his phone.

_Kusakabe. Research the Sawada family's records – the vacations they took, background information, everything. Leave the papers on my desk when you're done. _The text message he sent was short and to the point, but not vague enough to make his right hand man question his demand.

Hibari pocketed his cell phone, looking up. The top of the hill was still a couple of minutes away. In front of him sat a slightly less irritating copy of that pineapple peon, who was accompanied by the older brother of the herbivore beside him. Said herbivore was quaking in fear, gripping the safety bar as he whimpered quietly. The blond in front of him turned around until he could see his little brother.

"Isn't this so fun, Tsuna?" The brunet shook his head wildly. _Why couldn't we have gone bowling? Or karaoke? Karaoke isn't scary, hie! _The brunet thought. Giotto softened a little at the vivid terror in Tsuna's wide caramel orbs. "We'll go to whatever ride you want next." The blond turned back around.

"So high, hie!" Tsuna jerked away from the edge, his soft form pressed up against Hibari's as he desperately tried not to think about how high up they were. And how messy his body would look if he happened to fall out of the small roller coaster car.

"Nufufu. Did you really have to pick the highest rollercoaster when you know Tsuna-kun is scared to death of them?" Giotto puffed his cheeks out in a childish pout that a man his age shouldn't have gotten away with.

"He needs to grow up a little."

"Says the person who wanted to kill his boyfriend." This earned a glare from the blond man.

"It's okay Tsuna, I'm here!" Hayato said from behind the pair of actors.

"You don't look too well yourself, Hayato," Yamamoto chimed in, ignoring the flustered look on the silverette's face.

"S-Shut up yakyu-baka!" Tsuna was nearing his demise, quickly shifting his hands in a prayer seconds from the drop.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called from the back seat.

"Yes?" _Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die. Please don't let me–_

"You might want to hold on to the safety bar," the pro baseball player said helpfully as the car started to tip over. The brunet's eyes doubled in size, siezing hold of Hibari and winding his arms around his waist. He buried his head in Hibari's chest as the car finally started its rapid descent down the hill.

"HIEEEEEEE–" Tsuna's scream was muffled by the skylark's shirt as they made their way down the steep slope. The uncomfortable feeling of free fall gathered in Tsuna's stomach as they picked up speed. Hibari's face was impassive, even when the ride hit its highest speed and the camera snapped their shot. He was starting to wonder how the herbivore was managing to scream throughout the whole entire ride.

"EEEEEEEEEEE–" A loop. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE–" 2 hills right after another. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE–" A swift climb up a hill that led to another steep slope. "NOOOOOOOO–" A 90 degree drop. "Hah," Tsuna breathed as the tortuous ride finally halted to a stop. It took the brunet a few tries to unlace his arms from around Hibari.

"Come on, we're going to miss the pictures!" Giotto and Daemon rushed to unbuckle themselves from the seat they shared. Tsuna wobbled as he stood, his legs giving out from under him after a few shaky steps. Before he could be reacquainted with the ground, something pressed up against his back, holding him up and away from the concrete.

"Uh..." He tilted his face backwards to see what stopped his fall. He smiled and waved innocently to Hibari, who snorted and stood him upright. In front of them, Hayato rode on Yamamoto's back. The silverette was trying to squirm out of the baseball player's grip, but his efforts were fruitless. He sighed and slumped limply, against Yamamoto's back drawing a chuckle from the baseball fanatic. Tsuna stared wistfully at the couple as he clung to Hibari's sleeve.

"Would you like to be held too?" Tsuna didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes," he responded selfishly. He felt comfortable with Hibari. He was having a considerably lesser amount of accidents since he had met the raven-haired actor. His presence was as strong as Giotto's – maybe stronger – but he also had a familiar feeling. Something like...Tsuna wrinkled his nose unconsciously as he searched for the right word. Something like...Kyou-chan.

"Uwah–" His gaze was suddenly shifted to the blue sky. His cheeks began to flame as he realized what was happening. He riveted his eyes to a particularly fluffy white cloud, avoiding having to look at Hibari's face. "Hibari-san..."

_"Kyou-chan, stop carrying me like a girl." The small child attempted to glare at the raven-haired youngster, but the baby fat on his cheeks made it look more like a pout. "Nii-tan said so."_

_"Who says you aren't one?" The toddler's jaw hung open, a confused look in his eyes. "Girls wear dresses, don't they?" The darker haired child gesture to the pale yellow dress his friend sported._

_"Mama said it would make me look cute. What's cute?" The toddler asked, scrunching his nose up in confusion. The darker haired child laughed quietly as he set the boy down. "Ne, ne, Kyou-chan. Tsu-chan wants to know why you're laughing," the toddler said with widened eyes as he tugged on the older's sleeve._

_"Because you're cute."_

"You don't have to carry me like a girl." Hibari looked down at the cute package in his arms.

"Who says you aren't one?" The older actor's lips curved in an amused smile as Tsuna was momentarily shocked into silence. "Girls have long, pretty hair don't they?"

"L-Lots of guys have long hair!" The younger sputtered indignantly, completely missing the blatant compliment. "And I don't have breasts!"

"That only proves you're flat." Tsuna began to pound his fists against Hibari's chest, his face a look of cute outrage as his pride was wounded.

"Stop it. That tickles."

"Hibari-san is so mean," the brunet huffed.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the approaching duo and elbowed Daemon. "Why are they so close?" The blond hissed. The frenchman planted a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

"It's called growing up, Giotto. Stop fretting like a mother hen." The blond sighed as Daemon pulled away. "_Mon ami_, I'm afraid you're becoming a bit like Iemitsu."

"Me? Never!" Giotto said, horrified at the very thought. Daemon rolled his eyes at the melodramatic reaction.

"Why were you holding Tsuna?" The blond snapped as the raven-haired actor let his precious cargo down. "I thought I made it clear that–"

"Because _she _had trouble walking." As if on cue, Tsuna lurched forward into Giotto's arms. The brunet turned back around and glared at Hibari, who just smirked knowingly. Giotto stared perplexedly at his younger brother. He had never glared at anyone like _that _before. It wasn't anger...it was like the two shared something private.

"Aw, we were too late for the picture," Yamamoto said cheerfully, not sounding regretful at all.

"Good," Hayato muttered under his breath. The memory of the picture sent Giotto glowering at Hibari.

"Giotto-nii, it's my turn!" Tsuna seemed to magically regain feeling in his legs as he enthusiastically dragged the blond to his favorite attraction. Nobody noticed the skylark lagging behind as he stopped to purchase a picture.

"Nufufu, my intuition is telling me to sit this one out," Daemon said uneasily.

"You're riding with me." _If I have to suffer, you're going down with me, _Giotto thought as he sat behind the wheel. His little brother's motor skills were beast.

"Miss, these cars can be potentially dangerous. Are you sure you want to ride?" The attraction attendant warned Tsuna. Giotto burst out laughing, quickly sobering as his kawaii little brother pouted at him.

"Why else would _he _be here?" Giotto called out helpfully.

"She's–he's–" The attendant girl blushed and scampered back to the control. "This is Attraction #27, Bumper Cars. Please keep all limbs inside of the vehicle at all times. Seatbelts must be buckled. Enjoy your ride!" Tsuna immediately headed for Giotto's and Daemon's car. Their car swerved as Giotto struggled to regain control of the spinning vehicle. Tsuna continued his onslaught of hits, and Giotto just threw up his hands and gave up, allowing his vehicle to be bumped around.

"If I knew I was going to die today, I would have..." A long stream of sex positions followed, causing the blond to blush furiously.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why his older brother's car wasn't moving as he sent it flying into a corner. Suddenly, his car shot forward as someone butted the back of it. The fender audibly cracked as it wedged into a corner. The brunet frustratedly tried to back his bumper car out, but it was firmly stuck. He unbuckled his seat belt, barely managing to catch a glimpse of his attacker as the car swiftly retreated. Mukuro's trademark laugh confirmed his suspicions. Tsuna refused to be bested in his area of expertise, jumping on the back of the nearest moving car. Tsuna nimbly advanced to the front seat, the driver staring impassively at him as he hopped over the hood and landed next to him.

"Let me steer, okay?" The brunet sat in the taller man's lap, his dainty feet resting on top of the drvier's larger ones. He placed his smaller hands on the steering wheel on top of the bigger ones that were there first. "Target is Mukuro!" The petit had a determined gleam in his eyes as he spun the wheel and headed for the dark blue and red car. The original owner of the bumper car that Tsuna had taken over changed speeds according to the lightest pressure Tsuna applied on his feet. The brunet rammed into Mukuro's car, causing his vehicle to careen out of control. The expert driver backed up, landing another hit that sent Mukuro and his car into submission.

"Goal!" Tsuna cheered. "Nice driving, Hibari-san!" The skylark released his hold from the sttering wheel, his hands slipping out from under Tsuna's. Mukuro emerged from the wreck that used to be his car.

"Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun. You can be so extreme."

"I only did what you did to me," the brunet retorted, letting his hands fall to his side, where they rested softly on Hibari's thighs. "Where's Byakuran?" The blue and white haired duo had opted out of the rollercoaster ride (a smart choice in Tsuna's opinion) and only Mukuro was present. In fact, Tsuna hadn't even noticed Mukuro enter the bumper car ring until he was sent crashing into the wall. Probably charmed the pants off of the ride attendant. Literally.

"Somewhere buying marshmellows."

"Oh." Tsuna was slowly beginning to understand the white-haired male's burning addiction for the fluffy puffs. The marshmellow bag that had accompanied him all throughout the photoshoot was never absent. He leaned back against Hibari's chest unconsciously, the taller male resting his chain atop the brunet's head. The automatic motion made Tsuna feel like he was 4 again.

_The raven-haired child had his back rested against the trunk of a sakura tree, the pink blossoms littering the grass around them. The toddler seated on his lap was dozing peacefully, his light-colored hair attracting a fluffy yellow bird. The older child rested his chin in the younger's hair, watching the yellow songbird as she cheeped several notes and fluttered around their heads._

_"Tsubird."_

_"Tsubird! Tsubird!" The canary hopped on his outstretched finger, chirping her name every other second in a quick recession. The toddler stirred from beneath him, yawning as he stretched his short arms._

_"Tsu! Tsu!" The bird chirped, landing in the bite-sized child's hair as he lowered his arms tiredly._

_"Kyou-chan, what's birdy-chan doing on Tsu-chan's head again?"_

_"She likes you," the darker haired child said simply._

_"Oh." The toddler cupped his hands together as the yellow ball of fluff flew in them. The boy turned around, straddling his taller friend as he widened his already large eyes._

_"Doesn't birdy-chan like Kyou-chan too?"_

_"She likes you better." The younger child smiled brightly. "What should we name her?"_

_"She already has a name." The child stared at his friend confusedly._

_"She does?"_

_"Her name is Tsubird. After you, because her coloring is almost the same as your hair." The toddler blushed as he cooed 'Tsubird' and petted the yellow ball of fluff. "Tsu-chan will name a bird that likes Kyou-chan...Kyoubird? Ne, Kyou-chan, what's your s-sur..." His brows furrowed as he tried to remember the word._

_"Surname?"_

_"Yeah, that," the toddler smiled._

_"I'm not telling you." The thought of the adorable kid calling him by his surname made him feel queasy._

_"Fine then, Tsu-chan isn't telling you either!" The child stuck out his tongue. The darker haired boy ruffled his younger friend's hair as he continued to pout._

_"Tsu! Tsu!"_

Giotto was inwardly seething. No _man _was allowed to intimately touch his innocent little brother except for him. And maybe Daemon, as long as he stuck to hugs and kisses on the cheeks. To see them in such an _indecent _position was almost enough to make his blood boil, but Tsuna's relaxed and comfortable expression was enough to stop him. _If Tsuna's happy, I'm happy, right? That man...he can't be _that _person, right? _The chances were slim to none. They weren't exactly in a shoujo manga. The blond jumped as the actor's steel blue eyes fixated on him for a short moment before they blinked and switched targets.

"Tsuna, I want to go somewhere." Tsuna snapped out of his Hibari-induced reverie.

"If it's a rollercoaster I'm not going," the brunet said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Nothing like that. Come." The brunet obediently stepped out of the car, surveying the area. Two crashed cars...oh, a third one by the painted orange wall. Tsuna ran over to the car, wondering who the drivers were.

"Hayato, what happened?" He asked as he saw the familiar hair of silver.

"Haha, Hibari happened!" Yamamoto answered.

"Oh."

"Clairvoyant Uni," Tsuna read.

"You do want to know what your love fortune is, right?" Giotto joked, pushing the brunet inside the darkly lit tent.

"Giotto." Tsuna jumped at the disembodied voice.

"Uni," the blond replied, making his way to the middle, where a girl in a white robe and a matching white hood sat behind a crystal ball that was glowing a soft orange.

"Stressed?" The girl asked, her voice empathetic.

"You would know," the blond smiled. "What do you have to say?" The girl closed her dark teal eyes.

"You have to trust him. He'll make the right choice," the girl whispered. "It's time for him to grow up." Giotto tensed at first, but then relaxed.

"I guess he can't be little and cute forever," the blond said ruefully. "Hey, Tsuna, come here!" Giotto called. The brunet nearly tripped on his way to them, making the fotune teller giggle as she opened her eyes.

"I can tell why you're worried." Giotto offered her a half smile. "If it's not too much, is there someone outside that you can bring in? Black hair, blue-grey eyes?" The blond's eyes widened at Hibari's description, but he didn't hesitate as he went to fetch the skylark.

"Tsuna-kun," the girl said warmly as the brunet stood in front of her.

"U-Um...how do you know my name?"

"Some things I just know, Tsuna-kun. Ah, Hibari-kun, please stand beside Tsuna." The skeptical male stood beside the brunet. Uni motioned Giotto out with a wave of her hand. "Would you mind if you held hands? It helps with love fortunes." Hibari raised an elegant eyebrow, but Tsuna followed her instructions and clasped the skylark's hand. His smaller appendage felt insignificant as Hibari's larger hand folded over his. When Uni spoke again, her voice seemed to reverberate.

"The future has its roots buried deep in the past." Hibari shifted awkwardly as her eyes landed on him, seeming to pierce through his very soul. Tsuna seemed to mull over the words, his conflicted face reflecting his emotions.

"You can let go now," Uni said, suddenly cheerful as the crystal orb turned a clear, sky blue. Tsuna was reluctant to let go of Hibari's hand, which made the clairvoyant smile knowingly. "If you ever need advice, please return to see me again."

"Thank you, Uni-san." Tsuna dipped his head in respect.

"...Tsu-chan." Both actors whirled around as the name slipped out of her mouth. "Don't mind me, I was just trying out something." The girl smiled brightly and waved them away.

"Uncle Reborn, you were right," Uni whispered as the duo left. The fedora-wearing man emerged from the shadows.

"Of course I am."

* * *

"Giotto." The soft voice caused the blond to stir in his sleep. Through bleary eyes, he saw Tsuna's slim form against the door.

"Yeah, Tsuna?" The brunet hesitated before answering.

"Can I sleep with you?" The fact took a few moments to register in Giotto's mind.

"Sure, here." Giotto lifted the blankets invitingly. Tsuna closed the door behind him and dove under the covers, snuggling next to his older brother as his breathing immediately started to slow down. Giotto smiled as he wrapped the blankets around them. It was nice to be back.


	10. Cafes and Dates Part 1

Hey guys. /casual wave  
/shot

Don't kill me. I know it's been like...uh...forever...since I updated, but I finally found the inspiration to pick this up again. I'll be answering some questions I see here in reviews (sorry that I can't personally reply, I can't tell which ones I've replied to and which ones I haven't qq). I appreciate all of your encouragement ^-^ Also, tell me if you see any glaring grammar/spelling mistakes. No spell check on here, ffs (screw my new laptop). You might have to reread the past chapters for some of this to make sense though xD (I know I had to. I forgot almost everything).

- Yes, B26 will be included. - Tsuna slept with Giotto because he felt like cockblocking- I mean, because it was supposed to depict their closeness. They have a strong bond and often slept together when they were young (usually for comfort). - I am aware of Hibari's slight OOCness. I don't think that I can ever depict him perfectly canon AND as an actor, so I'm sorry that you're going to have to deal with that. - ColoLal might be a possibility.

**Note:** Things you need to know for this chapter -_ kami_ = god  
Some of the drama will be included in the story line, but it's not predominant over 1827's relationship development in reality.  
Yeah, that's pretty much all.

* * *

Giotto took those words back. It was _not _nice to be back to this…this…monstrosity.

"Let me have one more hour to rest," he pleaded, but Tsuna pushed his older brother down until he sat on his chair. Tall, uniform white stacks stared back at him. They were the bane of his existence.

…Curse paperwork.

"I left notes everywhere to remind you what you have to do for the day," Tsuna reminded as he tacked the last one on the mini-fridge. The brunet suddenly let out a squeak when he checked his watch. "I'm going to be late! Don't forget to pick up your dry cleaning and pay for the camera damages!"

Giotto visibly sank as he watched his younger brother exit his office in a rush. Well, now that the responsible one was gone…

He might as well take a nap.

_Tap tap. _The sharp rapping of someone's knuckles against his desk demanded his attention. Giotto's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. _Whoever this bastard is…_

"_Mon amour_, if you don't finish this today, Reborn is going to have your head served on a silver platter," Daemon chastised.

_Oh, it's just Daemon. _Giotto propped his head up on his hands. "Could you help me then?"

Daemon hesitated. He didn't want to be dragged into his lover's nightmare. "But—"

"You can forge my signature perfectly."

Daemon sighed. It was true; he had an uncanny ability for copying signatures.

"Fine." Giotto raised an eyebrow when he saw the mischievous twinkle in Daemon's eye. That could only mean he was planning something. The growing suspicion mounted as Daemon hummed a little tune under his breath while moving aside the stacks of paper into neater piles, gradually uncluttering the center of his desk. Giotto couldn't concentrate on the contract he was supposed to sign, every time his eyes finally settled on a paragraph, Daemon would finish moving another stack. He unconsciously made a frustrated sound under his breath as his eyes tried to zero in on the important details on the paper.

The frenchman chuckled at his husband's antics. He would never tire of them. He continued humming the tuneless song, feeling his lips fall into a smirk as he contemplated on which course of action he would take. He made sure that Giotto was completely caught off-guard when he felt his warm breath on his neck.

Giotto scowled. He had finally managed to immerse himself in his work, but then Daemon ruined the good thing he had going. He turned around crossly to scold him, but was instead met with an all too familiar set of lips moving fluidly against his.

"Wait, Daemon," Giotto said sternly after a few minutes of intense lip locking—or as sternly as he could manage while being hot and bothered—"You said it yourself. I have work to finish."

"But," the blond swallowed a mewl when Daemon started to nonchalantly stroke his nether regions, "With me helping you, half of your work time will be reduced. I think," the frenchman maneuvered them around until he had his lover sitting on top of him in the chair, "That requires some compensation."

"Does it have to be—" Giotto let out a breathy moan and tilted his head back when Daemon began to fondle his balls, "_That _kind of compensation?"

"Mhm," Daemon answered as he began to undo the buttons on his lover's pinstripe suit. "Now," the blue-haired man spun them around until they faced the desk, "Do you know why I moved the papers?"

Giotto gulped.

* * *

The set was relatively empty. The only main actor and actress there was Tsuna and Kyoko; the rest weren't required to come until an hour before lunch.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, Kyoko-chan, are you two ready?" Ogata called from his director's chair. The two nodded their affirmatives. "Remember to change the settings on the straightener," he added.

Tsuna nudged the drawer that contained the appliance shut. "I will." _I really, really don't want to find out what charred hair feels like. _

Ogata nodded, satisfied. "We're shooting the first couple substantial scenes. We can add the fillers in later."

Tsuna and Kyoko bobbed their heads in agreement again.

"Lights."

Spanner flicked the lights to signal that he was ready.

"Camera."

Shoichi gave an OK sign.

"Action!"

* * *

Tsuna burst into Kyoko's room, dressed in the same attire she was in.

"Kyoko! We're going to be late for your first day of university!"

The petite girl noticed how her brother was entirely focused on her, seemingly flippant about the fact that _he _was starting his first day in the same all-girls school she was attending. Tsuna had somehow convinced her parents to let him spend his first year in Seishun University with her, his excuse being that lots of girls would bully her. Iemitsu had automatically granted him permission, the same protective fire burning in their eyes whenever Kyoko's safety was mentioned. Nana had been more hesitant, but relented when Tsuna promised he would take all advanced studies in his second year (when he would be at Daesang, Seishun's sister school).

"Tsu-kun, your hair—"

Tsuna cursed, running a hand through his wild brown locks. He sprinted to his room and harshly pulled open his drawer, taking out the pink straightener that was in there. He sped back to his sister's room after trying to frantically figure out the confusing dials.

"Kyoko, teach me how to use this thing!"

Kyoko pulled him into her chair and plugged in the hair appliance.

Tsuna sneezed when she sprayed something in her hair. "What _is_ that?"

"Heat protection, so your hair doesn't get fried," Kyoko explained as she spread the stuff all over his hair. Tsuna looked up when his sister suddenly paused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you sure you really want to go through all of this for me?" Her voice broke at the last words.

"I'd do anything for you," Tsuna replied immediately, his eyes softening as he wiped away the teardrop that was marring her face. "Beautiful girls don't cry."

Kyoko sniffed before wielding the straightener. She wasn't voted "girl with the cutest hairstyles" in high school for nothing. When she was done, Tsuna would not resemble a boy in the slightest bit.

Tsuna stared in awe at his reflection. 5 minutes. His sister only took 5 minutes to transform his unruly hairstyle into one that was utterly…100%...all in all…_adorable_.

"Kyoko, you're amazing," Tsuna whispered, a little shell-shocked. No wonder she was a fashion guru for other girls their age.

Said fashion guru smiled at her work. Tsuna's girlish features really helped in emphasizing the femininity of the hairstyle.

"Kyoko-chan! Tsunayoshi, my masculine son! Come down for pictures!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at this father, but jumped up the second he saw the time.

"Let's go! We're _really _going to be late!"

Tsuna took the stairs three at a time, avoided his father's bear hug, gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, and dug in to his breakfast. Kyoko took a seat beside him.

"Say 'first day of university'!" Iemitsu said as he took out his camera.

"That's a mouthful, Iemitsu," Nana said as she gazed at her children in adoration. Iemitsu settled on taking shots of them while they were eating and one of them posing together in the front of the door before they dashed out.

* * *

"Cut! Scene change!"

The actors each accepted the glass of water they were offered.

"You two did well," Ogata praised.

"Thank you, Ogata-san," they said in unison as they waited for the props to be changed.

Tsuna was deep in thought. He hadn't missed that his parents' names were in there. He noticed when the script was handed to him of course, but he didn't quite understand it. _Why would_…

His thoughts were interrupted when Spanner carted a white sports car in the set. Oh, he would _love _to drive that hot piece of wheels…

"Scene 1, part 2, start!"

* * *

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. The herbivore's acting was so…passionate. His lips curved downwards as he tried to make sense of it. Passionate was supposed to be…a good thing. The way Tsuna was _passionately _portraying his character was obviously making Ogata favor him over the other actors. It wasn't that he minded not being the top actor on the set (although he often was). What unsettled him was that he had to…_learn_ from this herbivore. Learn how to _act_. Something he had been living, breathing, and doing since he was a toddler. This herbivore had only entered the entertainment industry a mere 2 years ago.

He ignored the uneasy feeling that had accompanied him ever since Kusakabe presented him with a stack full of the Sawada family's information. It turned out that they had indeed gone to Hokkaido for a vacation at the same time he did. When he saw Sawada Giotto's pictures of when he was younger, he was sent on a nostalgic trip. There were definitely some similarities of the boy he met in the past. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Giotto looked nearly identical when they were younger, except Giotto had striking, blond hair and Tsuna's hair was a warm brown color. "Tsu-chan" had blond hair…which meant the obvious choice would be Giotto. Little kids switched names all the time, right? But "Tsu-chan's" temperament was nowhere near Giotto's. Hibari sighed and closed his eyes. He was getting nowhere by thinking this much.

"Hibari-kun~ It's time," Ogata called in a singsong manner.

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose before striding towards the set, noticing how he was slightly late—everyone had gotten there before him, which was rare. He scowled at Mukuro before sliding in the seat beside Tsuna.

"Good morning, Hibari-san," Tsuna said politely. Kyoko followed suit.

Hibari merely dipped his head in greeting, which was saying something for him. He typically barely acknowledged herbivores below his standing.

"Continue with scene 4," Ogata said, waiting for Shoichi and Spanner to give their OK. "Action."

* * *

There was an awkward moment of silence as Tsuna contemplated on what to do next. _I knew that name sounded familiar…should I 'fess up to not knowing? Hell no._ He quickly switched tactics. "Oh!" He snapped his fingers like he remembered something. "No wonder I couldn't recognize you. Don't you usually wear your uniform jacket over your shoulders _every _day?" Tsuna hoped that he was on the right track—it was true that Hibari Kyouya was missing his jacket today, and he was never seen without it. In fact, he was in casual wear (which Tsuna admitted looked very nice on him).

Hibari directed a downright murderous glare at Mukuro, who chuckled.

"It's in the dry cleaners. Kyouya-kun will get it back soon enough."

Tsuna didn't ask why, only clearing his throat and smiled at the waitress as he told her what they wanted for their drinks (Kyoko ordered the same drink every time—some type of coffee that was _way _too sweet for him to handle). He tried to ignore the way his sister kept on peeking at Mukuro from under her eyelashes, and tried even harder to ignore the way she noted what he ordered.

Before long, the two were engaged in conversation—Tsuna almost gagged at all the flirtatiousness. He turned around to his own silent partner. "So, what brings you here?"

Instead of an answer, all he received was a pointed glare. Tsuna almost snorted, and then quickly remembered that girls weren't supposed to do something so "unsightly." _Che. This bastard._ He rolled in his bottom lip as he thought on how to initiate a conversation. _For Kyoko's sake…_he reminded himself. His ears pricked when one of the girls said something in a particularly loud whisper. The same girl subsequently pointed in their direction.

"I'm so jealous of them," one of the girls complained. Tsuna raised a brow when he heard that they weren't even bothering to whisper anymore. "Especially that one next to Hibari-sama…"

_Pfft. _Tsuna coughed to mask a laugh, smiling to avert the other occupants of the table's attention.

"Aiya! Aren't they a little too close? They kind of look like a couple…"

Tsuna looked pointedly at the wide space between them, failing to realize that Hibari had taken notice of everything and was smirking in amusement.

"What if they're secretly going out? You know, this is the first time the student council chairman has been seen outside with a girl," the same girl continued, her voice slightly cracking at the end.

Tsuna _had _to snort this time. _You don't need to worry. This bastard has nothing to do with me._

"You can't really see her face from here. What if she's ugly?" someone else spoke up, trying to console her friend. "Who I'm actually worried about is that other girl next to Mukuro-sama. Do you think…she…maybe…could she be prettier than Ayumi-chan?"

Tsuna scrunched his brows together as the girls began to speak in hushed whispers again. Whoever this Ayumi-chan was must be pretty influential. And if those girls would cause a problem for Kyoko, he would _definitely _take care of them.

A small beep coming from Hibari's direction caught his attention. Tsuna's curiosity piqued when he saw that it came from his phone. It seemed that it came from the game he was playing on his touch screen. Curiosity mounting, he scooted closer to check out what the game was. It seemed to be some type of game that involved physics, a slingshot, and a lot of fat birds.

Hibari let out a sound of frustration when he failed the level again. Really, this game was rigged—

The look of indignant petulance on Hibari's face when Tsuna took his phone made him chuckle.

"Oi, teach me how to play this," the brunet said after a few seconds of trying to get to the start screen. Hibari snorted.

"Who are you to just snatch my phone away and then demand me to teach you how to play a game? Che," he snorted, making a reach for his phone. Tsuna smirked teasingly at him as he held the phone out of his reach.

"I'm not giving it back until you teach me how to play~" he said in a singsong voice.

Hibari made a sound of indignation. "Who do you think you are? Give me that." A few more desperate grabs landed him nowhere.

"I'm not kidding. I'm keeping this until you teach me how to play," Tsuna said as seriously as he could (whilst holding back his laughter).

"Hey. HEY. You—" Hibari sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll teach you, but then you have to give it back."

"Mhm," Tsuna hummed happily. Everything was fine as long as he learned how to play.

When Hibari held his palm out, Tsuna looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"I'm going to have to have my phone to teach you, don't I?"

Tsuna reared back. "I know all your tricks. You're teaching me with it _in _my hands, senpai."

Hibari fingered the tonfa hidden inside his jacket. _Maybe_…He bristled when he felt the brunet move closer.

"Hurry up. You're slow, senpai."

The student council president felt a surge of emotion. It was something akin to irritation; however, he was surprised at the feeling. Most of the lower council members feared him. This girl accomplished what many had tried but few had achieved—pissing him off.

And he didn't understand why, but he was going to let it go. This time.

"Shut up, brat." He was _so _totally not prepared for the punch on the side of his shoulder that had him blinking in shock. _Kami,_ that hurt.

"Call me that again and it'll be your babymakers next time."

He should have risen to the challenge. Instead, his interest levels of the girl shot up the roof.

Mukuro didn't miss the interaction. This…Tsunaru…had potential if she could stand up to Hibari without making a fuss.

"That's all there is to it? I thought it would be harder, since you were so concentrated in it," Tsuna quipped.

"You'll see what I mean when—"

Tsuna proudly showed Hibari the screen. "LEVEL CLEARED! Submit high score?" The brunet grinned deviously, punching his alias in. T-S-U-N-A-R-U. "So, do you have any other games I can beat you at?"

Hibari was saved from answering as the waitress came back with their drinks. When she left, he glared openly at Tsuna. "Phone. Now."

Tsuna pouted a little before handing it over. He rolled his eyes when it was snatched from his hands. He turned around, jumping when he saw Mukuro smirking at him. Holy _shithotdamn_. He was kinda ho—

No_. No. Forbidden territory. Don't cross over to the dark side, Tsuna!_ The brunet shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a long sip from his iced drink.

"…so do you want to go Tsuna?" The brunet snapped out of his trance.

"Uh…sure." What had he just agreed to? Well, since it was Kyoko, it couldn't be too bad…

"Alright, let's go to the hotel then!" Kyoko beamed.

Tsuna pushed back his chair and slammed his hands down on the table. "_What?_"

* * *

Props to anyone who figures out what the game is.


	11. Missile Kicks and Dates Part 2

An honest to god update.

I am thankful for all of your seemingly everlasting patience for me. I have a 12 hour workday and by the time I get home I just want to shower and go to sleep. Moreover, when I do get a day off I'm too unmotivated to write anything OTL. But some KHR fan art I saw earlier in the week cured this problem :) I'm also currently working on some oneshots that I'd really like to upload by the...uh...end of the year (there, not expecting too much out of myself).

Again, sorry for the wait guys! I've settled with revising my chapters as I go. The severity of the corrections are listed on the top of each chapter; I doubt I'd do anything that would change the plot (what plot?).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Notes:** Leilei Brothers are canon (though I made up their names because such information has not been disclosed yet, and probably will never be). _Kaichou _roughly means president (of a group).

I've been neglecting some grammar in favor for more informal and easier to read prose, but from now on I've corrected two mistakes I frequently make. Skylark stands in for Hibari. There should be no reason for it to be lowercased unless I am referring to the actual bird (e.g. The Skylark's scowl deepened; correct - The skylark's scowl deepened; incorrect.) Referencing him as 'the skylark' would be like saying 'hey, smith!' (Given that Smith is the last name). That, and the word tonfa. Tonfa's plural is simply _tonfa _without an s.

Sorry for that short rant. :'D Just wanted to clear some things up.

* * *

Kyoko blinked innocently and opened her mouth to answer, but Mukuro got to it first.

"Kufufu…didn't you hear, Tsu~na~ru-chan?" he said in a singsong voice. "We're going to a _hotel_…"

Tsuna glared daggers at the vice president of the S4 (something he had unluckily found out the hard way), keeping his frosty countenance when asking Kyoko in a barely level voice, "Why are we going to a hotel?"

His sister leaned over the table to poke him playfully in the forehead before sitting back down. "Were you on this planet when we were discussing things? There's a parade in front of the Tri-Ni-Sette Hotel. We thought it would be interesting to go to, since there'll be stuff like weaponists and martial acrobatics," Kyoko said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh." Tsuna's anger deflated. "_Oh._" He sat up straight, his eyes taking on the same gleam as Kyoko's. "That sounds fun."

Hibari raised a brow at how mercurial Tsuna's moods were, silently noting that they were especially capricious when concerning her sister.

Mukuro paid their tab (Hibari's eyes had narrowed at his vice as he said in a scathing tone: "Do not think that will appease me, Rokudo.").

"**And…cut!**" Ogata motioned at Spanner to change the props. The director checked his watch. "Go take a rest. There's a lot that still needs to be moved in. It'll probably take a half hour or so. Grab some lunch if you're hungry, the caterer's on floor 8~".

Tsuna nodded while wondering just how big Ogata was going to make this scene. The script had included many details about how the scene should play out; he could almost say there was an excess of decorations and attractions.

"Want to grab cake with me and Haru, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko said in a soft voice, breaking his thoughts. Tsuna ruefully shook his head.

"Sorry, I already ate before coming on set," Tsuna apologized as he stood up to let Hibari out. "I'm going to go take a rest—" he stifled a yawn with his hand before continuing, "I didn't get much sleep last night." He hadn't calculated that Daemon and Giotto would wake up so early in the morning—apparently they had an early press conference. He hadn't been able to fall asleep after that, no matter what he tried. He had assumed it was due to the excitement of filming a new drama. Now if he remembered correctly, there were certain _very comfortable _couches on the fifth floor.

"Rest well, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko called out behind him, causing the brunet to smile appreciatively as he waved goodbye. Kyoko's polite farewells to the other two actors went unacknowledged.

Hibari's glare intensified when Mukuro wouldn't flinch from their staring contest. "I'll bite you to death, Rokudo."

"Kufufu. Well, you have always proved to be a promising spar mate."

"Take it to a different floor," Ogata interfered wisely. "And if you happen to get any scratches on your face or bruises on your body…" Both actors twitched a little when the room was flooded with the director's demon aura.

"What a two-sided coin," Mukuro muttered as he punched in the floor number on the elevator's panel. He raised an eyebrow as Hibari remained outside.

"Don't expect me to share that close of a space with you," Hibari spat as the doors slid closed.

"Very well then. Have fun taking the stairs," Mukuro snarked.

"Tch." They were on the second floor, and an empty set was on the sixth floor. Four floors were nothing. He smirked. He could probably show up before Mukuro did if he took the stairs anyway.

…That would have been the case if he had not seen Tsuna dozing against the wall halfway up to the fifth floor. That herbivore was none of his concern! But his arms were acting against his will as they scooped him up.

Tsuna awoke from Hibari's rough pace. "Hie? Hibari-san!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Why would you sleep on the stairs of all places?" Hibari said, not unkindly as he shoved open a door with his shoulder. He proceeded to drop Tsuna on a couch.

"Reborn!" Tsuna coughed to hide his mistake of blaming his agent out loud (Reborn probably had cams hidden everywhere). His agent always told him take the stairs rather the elevator to beat the laziness out of him (it wasn't like he could help it; any normal teenager would take the elevator!). And later, running up and down the stairs of the blasted _Empire State Building _was incorporated in his training program! He shuddered just at the thought of it. "Thank you though, Hibari-san!" He smiled gratefully, not noticing the effect he had on his co-star: nostalgia. "I'll repay you later with a meal." Although Hibari wasn't like most people per se, food was a universal language. And didn't he say his favorite food was hamburger steak?

"Hn." It wasn't like he _chose _to bring him here. Damn subconscious. The skylark whipped around and continued on his way to the sixth floor. He was exactly one minute late and suffered from the snide quips Mukuro made at his tardiness for the whole span of their spar.

* * *

Tsuna was the picture of innocence while sleeping. So very much so that Hibari almost regretted having to wake him up. Key word: almost.

Cue rough shaking.

"Mmn, five more minutes," Tsuna mumbled groggily out of habit before sitting up immediately (the intensity of Hibari's glare could do things like that). He rubbed sleepily at his eyes before smiling (Hibari's eyes widened fractionally when the foreign word "adorable" came to mind).

"Thanks for waking me up, Hibari-san!"

The Skylark nodded and waited a few extra seconds for Tsuna to fully reacquaint himself with the world of the living before entering the elevator.

If Tsuna was considered half awake when he entered the lift, the sight that greeted him on the revamped second floor was enough to shock him into full consciousness.

Ogata was known _worldwide _to be extremely extravagant, but this time he had really outdone himself. Every inch of the vast set was occupied with one attraction or another, but Tsuna's attention was stolen by the main show near the back that was going to be the star feature in the script.

"Glad to see you already getting into your act," Ogata boomed, startling Tsuna out of his reverie. The brunet actor sweatdropped. _I was just thinking about just how far you went with the parade..._

Ogata chuckled before clapping his hands. "Alright, time to get into character!"

* * *

Despite being wary of what Mukuro had in mind at first, Tsuna loosened with each passing attraction.

"Kyoko-chan wants to do it! Over here!" Tsuna yelled when an escape artist asked for a volunteer to drop him in a tank of water, his body bound with locks and chains. Mukuro looked a bit queasy as Kyoko blushed when the escape artist nodded at her to come up on the stage.

"What's with you?" Tsuna said to Mukuro after waving to Kyoko, a bright smile on his face. "You look really weird."

"Kufufu...nothing, this just doesn't sit well with me. But," Mukuro turned to smirk at him, the whole effect contrasting with his pale face, "You can fix that."

"Dude, no thanks. Watching you get weirded out is hilarious," Tsuna replied. Hibari shifted next to him, obviously uncomfortable with the massive crowd. Tsuna shifted too, restless as he glanced around. He always found shows like this to be somewhat boring with no edge of danger at all. Where were the weaponists and martial artists that Kyoko said there were going to be? He momentarily cursed his shortness before hoisting himself up on Hibari's shoulders. He was almost immediately swung off, and he would've been faceplanted on the ground right now if not for his sudden death grip. "Let me use you for just a second, kaichou," Tsuna said before standing up fully on Hibari's shoulders. He hoped that the wind wouldn't blow hard enough to lift his skirt, because he was dead set on not completely turning himself over to the feminine disguise. He prided himself in his boxers, dammit. He itched for pants, though Kyoko's skirt would have to do for now—a tasteful navy number with slits up its sides paired with the protection of built-in shorts. Wearing pants wasn't really an option, given you know, his package and all.

After testing his balance, he quickly surveyed the area, immediately enraptured by the sight of martial excellence that was only fifty feet or so ahead of them. How could he have missed that? Holy shit, they were demonstrating muay thai! He opened his mouth to announce that they were going to that show ASAP—only to have Hibari jerk from underneath him and destroy his balance. He was about to catch himself in midair when Hibari—that bastard—pulled him down further by yanking on his leg. He flopped over Hibari's shoulder like a potato sack with the grace of an elephant. "Unf."

"You are too troublesome." The Skylark glared up at him. Tsuna suppressed his rage, sorely tempted to perform a move that involved a lot of drama and flair that would allow him to move from this humuliating position. However, that guaranteed the dislocation of Hibari's shoulder and he was almost 100% sure that Kyoko would definitely not appreciate that. Life was unfortunate.

"Oh, hi Kyoko." His darling sister was back from her adventure with the escape artist. He scowled when her eyes widened at his position, but his bad mood quickly lifted when he pointed ahead of them excitedly. The Leilei brothers are performing! Kyoko visibly brightened.

"Let's go!" In her excitement, she tugged on Mukuro's hand. The vice blinked, surprised, and Kyoko dropped his hand shyly, only for her face to color a very becoming shade of crimson when Mukuro picked up her hand again. Hibari and Tsuna simultaneously rolled their eyes at the display of affection. Normally he would be like, "Gross, get a room," but this was _his sister _he was talking about here. You know, holy saint, blushing virgin, and _his sister, _meaning that no one on this Earth could possibly be good enough for her. Again, life is unfortunate. He'd have to settle for cross-examining each suitor until he found one that was satisfactory.

"I would really appreciate it if you let me down," Tsuna said, still embarrassingly flopped over the S4 president's shoulder. Hibari walked on. "O mighty kaichou-sama, I will attempt to appease you with offerings—" With a rough jerk, Tsuna flew off and thanked his reflexes for landing upright on his feet instead of faceplanting on the ground.

"That was really helpful, white knight," Tsuna said sarcastically. Was it just him, or did Hibari appear the slightest smidgen surprised? But anyway, now that he was free, he bulldozed through the crowd, effectively saving them a spot in the front. He impatiently waved them over, not wanting to take his eyes off the show—their skills with the spear were just _spectacular. _He didn't hesitate to jump onstage when they started calling for volunteers.

"Hey miss, that's the wrong spot to be!" a spectator called out. Tsuna frowned when one of the guards moved towards him in an attempt to restrain him, thinking that was a "menace to the public and the performers." Fucking retard. He twisted out of the hold with ease (they really needed to amp up on the security if they were this easy to take out), bloody murder etched on his face as he yelled, "Take this! Missile kick!" He flashed a grin to Kyoko as she giggled. She had specifically named that move for him.

The Leilei Brothers looked at each other than turned towards Tsuna, their interest and curiosity levels piqued. _Finally, _someone who was genuinely interested and seemed competent enough to face them in a mock match (they would go easy, of course).

"Alright challenger, you'll need a partner. Choose someone to be on your team," the shorter brother—Chenglei—said. The crowd cheered, thinking that he was humoring the girl, who appeared to be no older than a high-schooler.

"Uh..." Tsuna scratched his cheek. He wasn't sure if any of the S4 members could fight. He was plenty shocked when Hibari jumped gracefully onto the stage and stepped over the fallen security guard without making it seem comical. "Color me surprised." Hibari glared at him, then at Mukuro, although that glare was accompanied with a smug smirk, as if saying, _beat you to it, bastard. _Chenglei chuckled before tossing armor at them. It wouldn't do for them to underestimate who she chose as her teammate—his stance was quite formidable. Then again, the girl's was impressive too, but it took more than a belt in karate to defeat them. He watched with growing amusement when her she threw the armor back at her teammate when he had discarded it on the floor ("Don't be an idiot. I don't plan on attending a funeral anytime soon.")

"Oh my god," Tsuna said, realization dawning on him when Hibari refused the armor again. "Are you one of those people that think you're invincible just because you've beaten tons of people who are weaker than you? And you're just planning to rush in and overwhelm them with your strong when you haven't analyzed them at all? You're an idiot!" Tsuna said, a past memory resurfacing painfully. One that he'd rather forget. "Besides, they won't allow you to fight without it on anyway." Hibari finally saw reason in that and reluctantly slid the protector on.

"Choose any weapon you'd like," Chenglei said, mirth coloring his voice when Hibari immediately drew out his tonfa from its hidden confinements (like, seriously, they just popped out of nowhere). Tsuna inspected the weapon rack closely before drawing out a spear that was almost twice as long as his body length. Chengli—the taller and quieter of the two—raised a brow, slightly disquieted.

"OK, their strong point is strength in teamwork so—"

The second the bell rang to indicate the start of the match, Hibari rushed at the taller brother. Typical macho guy, assuming that the taller one was stronger.

"That moronic kaichou," Tsuna muttered. Their fight was based on a point system similar to the one used in kendo. If he charged in and left himself open like that, Chenglei could quickly score a point while he was attacking Chengli.

Cue superhero music. Tsuna to the rescue. He tossed his spear up, taking advantage of Chenglei's surprise as he ran to save Hibari's ass. He deftly leapt out of the way of Chenglei's long-reaching sword and lured him backwards. With a sharp _shing, _the spear landed. Chenglei possessed enough experience as a fighter to dodge the incoming weapon, but he failed to calculate in his clothes. The spear nailed its mark and pinned the martial artist securely as Tsuna scored the first point. Chenglei's disbelief was written clearly across his face as he saw Tsuna's weapon of choice.

Tsuna grinned as he removed his hands from Chenglei's throat. "I don't like using weapons. Hm...I suppose there's a reason why you're wearing such baggy clothes," Tsuna mused offhandedly as he observed Hibari and Chengli. So he _was _a fighter. And from what he could see, a skilled one at that. He scowled But that didn't excuse him for being a poor teammate. "Missle kick!" Hibari stepped out of the way just in time as Tsuna effectively put a stop to their brawl. "The round's over," he supplied helpfully. He wanted to gloat when Hibari's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't know the S4 president well enough to consider it a victory against his pride.

"How did you—"

"Na-ah-ah," Tsuna said playfully as he cut him off. "Strength isn't everything. I told you, we need teamwork. Especially for the next round." He was caught off-guard when the crowd started clapping thunderously—they had been unusually quiet so he hadn't taken much notice of them. Cries of "You go girl!" filled the air. Tsuna smiled sheepishly when he realized they were directed at him. Should he be disturbed that there were some cat calls? Hmm...

Hibari was getting some pretty hardcore shrieks himself.

The Leilei Brothers got into a well-known offensive stance.

"We're totally screwed if we don't cover each other," Tsuna whispered as he nudged Hibari. "And I'm not up for saving your ass a second time." He received an intense glare as an answer just as the match bell rang.

"You're right. There's a reason my clothes are loose," Chenglei said as countless weapons appeared from hidden sleeve holes. Tsuna smiled brightly at their seemingly imminent demise.

"You really need to teach me how to do that!"

The brothers exchanged glances, each sharing their own different opinion about whose opponent was stronger. It was readily apparent that they had no need to hold back. The devilish grins they wore widened.

* * *

Tsuna casually checked his nails. "Hmm...last time I heard about them was like, a decade ago? Maybe they got weaker," Tsuna remarked as his food prodded at their crumpled bodies.

Hibari snorted. "Waste of my time."

"If I may ask, how long have you two known each other? Your teamwork surpasses my brother and I's," Chenglei said weakly.

"Him? I just met him today," Tsuna said truthfully. Chenglei fainted.

* * *

They finished up the rest of the scene and ran through all the minor parts in Act 1 before retiring. Tsuna checked his watch after he bid Kyoko and the other actors good night. It was close to dinner time. He didn't see a point in postponing his promise to treat Hibari for his kindness, so he shot a nervous smile towards Hibari's direction. "Care to join me for dinner, Hibari-san?"

* * *

The "Missle Kick" is actually derived from Guilty Crown. It's an awesome anime. I'd recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it yet.


	12. Capellini and Beef

Sorry!

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor ry_sorry _

I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but in between getting stuck on what to write, other fictions, school, and god forbid, a _social life, _I've been really busy. I'm not exactly swimming around in free time, y'know? Ahh, also thanks to **Love Chronical. **She brought to my attention that I've been working slower than usual. I actually told her I was thinking about updating my class reunion fic first, but then I suddenly has a lot of inspiration for this fic. Aha, sorry ^^" /wince. And I said it would be a couple weeks, it's been a month.../corner

Thanks for the reviews, loves! Every time I'm stuck I read over them, and it helps c: I have ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long *w*

**Notes: **Hmmm, well, Lambo is introduced in this chapter. So is Gamma. I kinda needed them for this scene LOL I'm not sure what their future roles are just yet. Also, characters speak Italian in this chapter. I just italicized it. Google translate slaughters it and it's hard to read anyway :c

This will be left unbeta'd for now. I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer LOL But you'll notice a significant improvement when J. gets through with it c;_  
_

* * *

Tsuna busied himself with the menu, hoping that the distraction would prevent his eyes from wandering back to Hibari. They had decided to eat at a popular outdoors Italian restaurant, although their table was well concealed from prying eyes (namely, the paparazzi). Tsuna sighed inwardly. He already knew what he was going to order—this restaurant was one of his favorites, and he was friends with most of the staff seeing that he was a regular.

Inevitably, his attention was drawn towards Hibari. The Skylark was scanning over his menu in half-interest, brow furrowed just slightly in concentration.

Truthfully, Tsuna really couldn't point out anything lacking in Hibari's acting skills just yet. His characterization was quite frankly, perfect. He was still confused on why Reborn had urged him to scrutinize Hibari's acting, but he guessed that he would have to wait until Hibari started to develop feelings for him—_w-whoa. _Not him, his _character. _Tsuna hoped that the warmth in his cheeks wasn't visible. Using their actual names in the drama was confusing although not entirely without precedent…by theory, the audience would be drawn in to the appeal of the whole cast sharing the same names with their characters. They could connect more easily…something along the lines of that anyway. Ogata had been rather vague in his explanation.

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna glanced up in surprise.

"_Lambo? I forgot it was your shift,_" he replied in Italian, a habit due to Lambo's inability to speak Japanese fluently when they were younger. Lambo was sort of like an adopted brother—excluding the fact that he still had a family. He had ran away from them (somehow taking trains from Italy all the way to Japan) when he was younger. The Bovinos had sent them gifts when they found out that Nana had taken Lambo in, choosing to let their child stay with them while they settled custodial issues. When Lambo was prompted to go back, he had made such a fuss that the Bovinos reluctantly granted permission for him to stay in Japan if they were allowed to visit.

In all the years that Lambo had stayed with them, each parent had only visited twice. Tsuna had gotten a glimpse of Lambo's life with his parents must have been like and strived to become an older brother that Lambo would be proud of despite only being two years older. Lambo lived in a child-like mindset for the majority of his years due to neglect—it was his way of coping. But when maturity came, it was a sudden shock—Lambo behaved in a manner way beyond his years.

"_It isn't, I'm covering for a friend of mine. She had to go to a wedding._" Lambo blinked when he saw Hibari. "Yare, yare…"

_"Play some mischief on them if you ever see them together," Reborn said, his body absolutely still as Lambo petted his hair. His spiky, onyx locks seemed formidable; but they gave way under his fingers, sifting through his fingers like silk. _

_ "Yare, yare. Reborn, what are you up to this time?" he said lazily as he sucked on a piece of grape-flavoured candy. He rolled it around with his tongue idly—there was a slight tartness to it that made him think Reborn switched brands. He'd have to ask later. _

_ "A little matchmaking never hurts." _

As it was in his nature to be a bit cowardly, all Lambo wanted to do when Hibari glared at him was to scamper back into the kitchen (he knew little more than the bare essentials of Hibari's character from Reborn, though he had met him on more than one occasion in various locations). The Bovine sighed inwardly. _Reborn or Hibari? Who would be scarier to deal with? _Lambo snorted under his breath. Definitely Reborn, he didn't even need to think about it. Still, he was going to catch hell from Hibari if he was found out.

"Right, I got it," Lambo muttered under his breath as if Reborn was breathing over his shoulder. "Tsuna-nii, the usual?"

"Yes, please. Hibari-san, what would you like?" Tsuna asked. The Skylark glanced over the menu again before pointing his finger at a random entrée in the meat section. Lambo nodded as he took his order, Hibari was rather lucky that he had chosen a normal plate of braised beef and mushrooms. His finger had been a little close to the lamb kidneys (which incidentally, he was allergic to—Lambo had witnessed the ordeal himself).

"Wi—Drinks?" Lambo said, correcting himself. He had been close to blurting out wine, but he knew that Hibari was a strict stickler for the rules and would (probably) frown at the restaurant's lenience towards Tsuna.

Tsuna ordered a sprite while Hibari opted for water. "I'll be right back," Lambo said. _Who should I use? Yare, yare… It has to be someone Tsuna-nii doesn't know. _

"Thanks for carrying me upstairs and waking me up," Tsuna said, discreetly twisting a napkin in nervousness. "You didn't have to go out of your way to do that."

"Hn." He didn't go out of his way to do it. Sort of. He needed answers though, and he was sure Tsuna was somehow connected to his past.

Tsuna was interesting… He was also heavily intrigued in his fighting skills—usually actors used a stuntman for parade scene they had filmed earlier. Instead, Tsuna had ran the scene through himself. Hopefully, there would be a spar in the future.

"Hibari-san, what's your favorite color?" Hibari glanced up, somewhat amused at the choice of icebreaker.

"I don't have one." Why was he actually engaging in herbivore-talk?

"Favorite number?"

"What?"

Tsuna charged ahead. "Favorite drink?"

"Tea."

"Favorite place for a vacation?"

"Hokkaido."

"Ah? Me too," Tsuna said, smiling before continuing.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Classical," Hibari said after a brief hesitation.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes."

"Piano?"

"…Yes."

Tsuna wondered what the pause was for. And why did he ask if Hibari played the piano? Something niggled at the back of his mind… Someone important who played the piano…

"If I recall correctly, I didn't sign up for an interview," Hibari said, his tone slightly...teasing? Tsuna scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hibari-san. It's just that I want to know more about you. It helps with my acting." _Especially in the romantic scenes, _Tsuna added silently.

"I have a question of my own," Hibari said, his brow slightly raised as he set down his drink. "Where did you learn how to fight?"

"Giotto-nii helped, but it was mostly Reborn. He said I had to learn how to protect myself," Tsuna said, shivering a bit when he remembered his agent's spartan tutoring methods. "Actually," Tsuna said, fiddling a bit with his straw as he lowered his lashes, "I started because—"

Hibari made an impatient noise when Tsuna was cut off by the bottle of wine that was set down in front of him.

"Tsuna-nii, the gentleman from that table over there told me to send you this," Lambo said as he pointed behind them. The actors' heads turned in surprise—Tsuna had made sure they would be alone. Wasn't this a restricted area? But lo and behold, a man—Italian by the looks of it—with slicked back blond hair was smiling at Tsuna. At. Tsuna. Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man winked at the brunet.

Tsuna smiled back weakly before fingering the neck of the wine bottle. "It's expensive." He handed the bottle apologetically back to Lambo. "Sorry, I can't drink since I have to get on the road tonight. Tell him thank you though." Lambo nodded as he set down their orders.

"Itadakimasu," Tsuna said before picking up his fork. Hibari followed suit, still slightly annoyed by the unwanted company behind them. _Can't drink because he has to drive? Does that mean he'd drink it if he wasn't driving? _Hibari almost stabbed the beef before catching himself. Why was he even this irritated? And what was the omni—herbivore going to say before they were interrupted?

They ate in mutual silence. Hibari raised a brow as Tsuna spun capellini around his fork in a manner that teenagers were supposed to abandon years ago. Tsuna caught his gaze and shrugged helplessly. It was his mother's habit and it had grown on him, it seemed.

The sound of nearing footsteps caught Hibari's attention as he glanced up, irritation coloring his face before it returned to its usual impassive slate. The man who sent Tsuna the wine didn't seem too fazed that it was returned.

"_It is a pity that you were unable to taste the wine. It was exported from one of the finest wineries in Italy._"

Tsuna looked up at the blond man who interrupted them yet again. He glanced back at Hibari, biting his lip as he tried to decide what to do. Speaking in a language that excluded his dinner partner was rude, but the Italian didn't seem to speak any other language but his own.

"Um..." he started. He looked at Hibari for approval again, feeling slightly better when the Skylark nodded. "_Sorry, it would be bad if I drank tonight. If I may ask, why did you send me it? It's—ah, a bit expensive." _

"_It was nothing. You just caught my attention. Your name is Tsuna, is it not?" _the blond continued.

Tsuna nodded. "_And yours is...?_"

"_Gamma._" The blond grimaced inwardly—he should have at least given him a fake name. How was he supposed to act gay when he was completely straight? He had the woman of his dreams, for heaven's sake. He just hoped that the Hibari kid would catch the hint that he was jealous, _quickly_. Before he had to—Gamma shivered at the thought. He knew owing favors to Lambo would be hell to go through. Now, if he was actually a gay man interested in another man, what would he do?

"..._You have food on your face,_" Gamma said, grasping Tsuna's chin as he inspected his face closely. "_It's shameful to have anything mar your face, love._" Seriously, where the hell was he pulling this from? He had probably subconsciously absorbed Aria's preachings and synopses of the various romance novels she read from time to time (thank god she hadn't read Fifty Shades of Grey yet). He drew a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at the corners of Tsuna's mouth.

"_Um...that's fine, I can do it myself,_" Tsuna said, awkwardly grasping at his wrist to stop him.

"_If you insist, sweetheart._" Gamma fought the smirk that threatened to surface when the brunet's cheeks tinted pink. He had assumed that the young actor had gotten used to such affections by now, despite him being male. He noted the way Hibari's fingers had clenched around his knife; it looked like the plan was working. He almost cried in relief when he saw Lambo wave a white flag near the employee's door. He could finally leave.

"_Call me_." Gamma slid a napkin in Tsuna's pocket, making a telephone gesture before sauntering off. When he got to Lambo, he punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"_Never. Again._"

"_You should've known better than to bet against me,_" Lambo said smugly, yelping when Gamma punched him again.

Hibari watched as Tsuna's brow knitted when he pulled out the napkin in his pocket, finger twitching in irritation as Tsuna's cheeks colored. That man...all over him... He dropped his knife with a clatter as he pushed his chair back. It was irritating to see him behave that way because of that cavorting herbivore. He grabbed Tsuna's shirtfront on a burst of impulse, tugging him in closer before sealing their lips together without preamble.

Tsuna's eyes widened, arms hanging uselessly by his side as all of his thought processes short-circuited.

"_Score,_" Lambo said to thin air. _Where did Gamma vanish off to? _Lambo thought before shrugging. _Ah, I should leave Tsuna-nii alone with his man now... _The Bovine tip-toed away.

Tsuna stood, petrified, hardly daring to even breathe when Hibari pulled away. Blood rushed furiously to his cheeks as he gulped.

"Hibari-san—"

"It was a test," Hibari said decisively. "It helps...with my acting."

"Oh." Tsuna tried to smile, but only managed to look crestfallen despite his efforts to look cheery.

"Sawada..." Hibari wanted to punch something in frustration. Why was he so affected by him? Why was he not able to treat him with detachment like he did with most everybody else?

"You can just call me Tsuna," the brunet said half-heartedly. He slowly sank down in his chair lest his knees buckle on him. "We should eat before the food gets cold..?" Tsuna turned in his seat questioningly when Hibari strode to his side of the table. Oddly, his face was conflicted as if he was about to do something he might regret later.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari's face in surprise when his hand rested on his shoulder. "Hibari-san—?" The Skylark grasped Tsuna's chin, angling it until he deemed their position fit to continue. After a moment's hesitation, he swiftly leaned in to kiss Tsuna second time. This time around, his lips moved more softly, coaxing a response from the brunet as he postponed pulling away in favor of gauging Tsuna's reaction.

After a few seconds devoid of movement, Tsuna cautiously followed Hibari's lead, his inhibitions lowering a little has he realized that kissing Hibari was enjoyable. There was that one that Giotto interrupted, but this was so entirely...different. Unstaged. Natural. And, kind of hot...

His eyes fluttered open in surprise when Hibari finally pulled back (when had they even closed?)

"That was for real," Hibari said. Tsuna tried not to gape as he tried to form a coherent response. "When you're done eating," the Skylark continued as he averted his eyes, "Meet me outside." Tsuna's mouth opened and closed as Hibari took out his wallet and left money on the table.

"You—wait, you—" Tsuna fumbled around his pockets for his wallet as he watched Hibari walk away. "I'm supposed to be treating you, Hibari-san!" He rapidly shook his head to clear it. _Think about the kiss later. _He retrieved the pen along with the checkbook from his pocket and signed it hurriedly, his signature an illegible scribble as he grabbed Hibari's money before running after him. He would leave it up to Lambo to write the amount of money he owed on the check while leaving his "little brother" three hundred dollars in solidity to get along (just in case Lambo wanted to buy anything).

He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and squared a fedora over his conspicuous hair before walking through the midst of the restaurant. When he finally squeezed past to the other side, he scanned the parking lot for Hibari, picking up his pace when he spied him near where they had parked their motorcycles. Hibari's back was turned away from the restaurant in an effort to remain unnoticed by any nearby paparazzi. Tsuna crept up behind him, barely managing to slide the money into his back pocket before Hibari whirled around and grabbed his wrist.

"Uh..." Tsuna swallowed at their sudden close proximity. "I said I would treat you, didn't I?" he said to quickly explain himself. Hibari turned fully around, his grip loosening but not quite letting go. Tsuna avoided Hibari's gaze, using the time to collect his senses together. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go to before we go back?" Tsuna asked, tactfully sidestepping an awkward subject. Hibari released his wrist and started to walk towards their vehicles.

"Follow me."

* * *

As usual, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! c:


	13. Toasters and Kisses

Reviews will be answered whenever I wake up tomorrow because I just wanted to post this update ASAP after missing for such a long while. Yeah...sup guys. 8 months. Soooooo sorry about that. I just suddenly developed a life and I honestly wasn't expecting that to happen. Well, you know the deal. After school ends (tennis, prom, homework, finals, etcetc), I'm finally free for the summer. I'll be pushing updates for the rest of my stories. The class reunion fic I have will probably be updated before Vongola Cafe, and then in between I might get a chapter of Savoir Faire out (I have that particular oneshot sitting on my desktop). I know there's a lot of loyal readers (PMs, I'm sorry I'm getting to it!) out there, I hope you've decided to keep with this story because I think I've grown leaps and bounds in the process of writing it. I chuckle and grimace to myself whenever I have to edit one of the earlier chapters. And I grimace a lot.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Hibari had teased Tsuna a little by taking a path near the Red Light District. The poor boy actually thought they were going to go in. He stopped abruptly, the ends of his lips quirking up the slightest bit when Tsuna's head thumped against his back. _Cute. _

"An appliances store? What for?" Tsuna asked, brows knitting in confusion. Hibari didn't answer as he held the door open for him. _Was he...was he implying that he was a female? _That was his character, not him! Hibari gave him a quizzical look. The brunet sighed and shook away his thoughts as he walked in. He was being ridiculous—Hibari was just being polite.

He let the Skylark take the lead, getting distracted every so often by the latest kitchenware. Nana would salivate over these technological beauties—although, he noted fondly, she always returned to her original set of kitchen appliances.

It took him a moment to register which section they were in when they stopped.

"Toasters," said Tsuna with incredulity.

"Toasters," Hibari deadpanned back.

"Does this have anything to do with yesterday's...mishap?" Tsuna asked, not sure what to expect. Hibari nodded.

"Choose one. I'm paying for it."

"It's really not necessary, Hibari-san." Tsuna trailed off after the Skylark glared at him. Well, it _was _a thoughtful gesture. He scanned the shelves for a practical toaster—not those with the ridiculous twitter apps and touch screens installed and whatnot—reaching for the first one he found within his standards (which were admittedly pretty low, all he needed was functionality). Unfortunately, it was on a higher shelf. He inhaled sharply when Hibari's body pressed slightly against his own as the Skylark reached behind him to help him get the toaster.

"Thanks," Tsuna murmured as Hibari passed the package to him. The proximity between them reminded Tsuna of their earlier kiss, and he jerked away awkwardly before Hibari could see the blush that threatened to form on his face. "Let's go," he called behind him as he started for the register. The line was nearly empty, so they didn't have to wait long. The cashier eyed them suspiciously. Tsuna laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek. He supposed the pair of them did look pretty ridiculous—both in shades inside when it was nighttime. He stood idly as Hibari paid, his back facing the older actor she wouldn't be tempted to stare. Technically, him and Hibari were still practically strangers, he mused. Yet, he felt so comfortable around him—like he had known him forever. And the kisses... he _really _liked them. He wouldn't pass up a chance to kiss Hibari again—it was that enjoyable. Maybe because he hadn't dated anyone in a while? But dating led to rumors and rumors led to scandals... so Reborn had told him to give up any romantic thinking for a few of the following years after his debut. He hadn't noticed that he had spaced out before Hibari prodded him to snap him out of his reverie.

"Sorry I—" His stomach growled. Hibari lifted a brow in amusement. "I didn't get to eat much at the restaurant," Tsuna said in his defense. "Actually..." he started as they existed the store. "You want hamburger tonight?" Hibari probably hadn't eaten much either due to Gamma. Odd guy. Plus, he told Hibari that he'd make him some the other day at Takesushi. The Skylark seemed surprised that he remembered.

"...Sure."

* * *

They made a short trip to the nearest grocery store to buy the ingredients before racing back to Tsuna's house. Hibari had his borrowed motorcycle swapped out with his own model—a Suzuki Kanata that was highly customized. Tsuna had a hard time taking his eyes off of it. After Tsuna notified Giannini to take in their motorcycles, he tapped his foot on the floor in contemplation. Which grill should he use? He hadn't tested out the newest model Nana bought him a while ago, but the one he used regularly was dependable. Oh well, he'd better go with dependability this time... His foot stopped mid-tap suddenly when he remembered something. It hadn't occurred to him when he was grocery shopping that his house guests may have not eaten yet or would like some. He hadn't bought enough meat. Strangely enough, the house was quiet. A quick glance at his watch confirmed that it was too early to start turning in.

"Where is everybody?" he thought out loud as he gestured for Hibari to follow him to the patio that led out from one of the downstairs kitchen. It was a bit chilly outside, but he was sure that the temperature wouldn't be a problem once he got the grill going. On his way there—he had to make sure to watch his step so he wouldn't trip—he pulled out his cell phone and thumbed the power on. He had turned it off during the dinner with Hibari, not wanting to come off as rude. Message notifications lit up his screen immediately.

_Reborn called everyone out for a meeting, we'll be back by tomorrow Tsuna! —Yamamoto _

_ Dad called me out for a meeting, I'll be back by tomorrow, don't get hurt ok? Love you. —Giotto _

Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows and stopped short. What was with this ambiguity? Tsuna almost jumped when he felt the brush of a grocery bag against his leg. A second after, Hibari bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," Tsuna apologized. He hadn't meant to stop suddenly. He scratched his cheek, slightly embarrassed to tell Hibari that they would be alone for the night. "Everyone's somewhere else right now, so it'll just be us two." His mind chose that moment to bring up the kiss at the restaurant, his cheeks warming at the memory. Again. A brief light of understanding flickered in Hibari's eyes before he nodded. "Just put the stuff at the table," Tsuna said as he fired up the grill before stepping back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the utensils and ingredients he needed. He flicked the light switch on the way back.

Hibari stood awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do. He had covered up a laugh when he saw Tsuna come out with an apron on (although judging by the sharp look he got, Tsuna suspected something). He was content to just watch Tsuna do his thing, but his fingers almost itched from boredom.

Tsuna paused after he divided the ground sirloin into two equal pieces. Hibari had been staring off into space, several times at _him—_cue blush—and Tsuna suspected that the Skylark was getting restless from not doing anything. "Do you want to make your own?" he offered. The incredulous look on Hibari's face was replaced by his usual stoic mask almost instantly, but Tsuna didn't miss it. Wordlessly, he handed Hibari a pair of gloves and the other portion of ground beef. "Squeeze the ball into a ball shape before flattening it," Tsuna instructed after Hibari slipped his gloves on. He demonstrated with his own, standing back and watching Hibari expectantly when he finished. The sheer concentration Hibari was giving to his patty was...cute, Tsuna thought. Although he was going to murder the beef if he squeezed any harder. "Gently," Tsuna said as he intercepted what could have been the untimely end of the patty by cupping his hands around it. "Gently," he emphasized as he lightly kneaded for a bit before handing the reins back to the Skylark. Tsuna pulled his hand back quickly, hoping that Hibari didn't notice—he didn't want to dwell on the fact that even the gloves didn't dispel the fact that every time their fingers touched there was an urge to not let go. "That's better," he said with a sigh of relief when Hibari finally lightened up on his strength.

Tsuna went ahead and grabbed a bowl to start mixing the sauce. Gokudera had always said cooking was science—but he had always preferred his mom's tutelage—Nana preached that cooking was a form of art and should be shared whenever possible. Of course, she had also tossed in some feminine ideology. _"Tsu-kun, when you cook, you have to cook from your heart so the people eating your food would be happy and receive your feelings." _And following that was an embarrassing reel about finding the love of his life and whatnot. Nana was a dreamer.

Tsuna wasn't good with measurements. He always went by his sense of taste. He didn't even know the name of half the spices he brought out, but he remembered their tastes—so the phrase "a dash of this, and a sprinkle of that" was oddly accurate. It took him approximately a minute to get the mixture down right—he only needed a few spoonfuls to fill up the indent they would be putting in the patties to prevent bloating. Tsuna gathered some simple seasoning in a cup—a bit of salt, pepper, and a little garlic powder—and handed it to Hibari so he could rub it in his burger—which was actually turning out pretty nicely. Tsuna showed him how to create a small depression in the patty with his thumb after Hibari was finished seasoning, and handed him a spoon so he could top it off with the sauce. Seeing Hibari doing something mundane like prepping a burger was oddly interesting. He peeled off his gloves when both of the burgers were ready—sliding them over to the hottest part of the grill with his spatula with the ease of a seasoned chef.

"Well, now we wait." Tsuna smiled sunnily before his eyes widened at Hibari's still pristine attire. _Now he remembered. _"I forgot to give you an apron...but you didn't get anything on you," Tsuna said with a touch of awe. He himself was rather messy in the kitchen—the stain on his apron spoke volumes.

"Of course not," Hibari said, the beginnings of a smug smile appearing. Tsuna pouted a little, but thanked his lucky stars that the Skylark was clean. Armani suits were quite expensive—Reborn liked to remind him quite often, thank you very much (even if it was only because _accidents _always happened whenever he was wearing one). There was still the some sauce left in the bowl.

"Want to try any, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said as he licked some off his finger. Oh, shoot, he should've gotten a spoon. He looked up when there was no reply, almost squeaking in surprise when he realized the proximity of Hibari—very, very, _very _close. His eyes followed Hibari's hands when he took the bowl of sauce _away _and set it on the table behind them. What...? The Skylark turned back, and Tsuna was reminded of their closeness. He could feel the warmth from the elder's body, and he was painfully aware of his shorter breaths and increasing heartbeat.

"...Sure," Hibari murmured and leaned in. Realization dawned on Tsuna, and he took his chance before it was gone—he tilted his head up to meet Hibari. There was a brief second of uncertainty as the two tested their boundaries—was this too much? Too close? Too soon? But it rapidly dissipated when they tentatively pressed lips. Tsuna shivered involuntarily and his eyes closed when Hibari's heat suffused over him—the air was still just a bit chilly even with the grill's warmth at his back. The kiss was supremely awkward, everything felt out of place and they fit in all the wrong places and nothing worked together...until it all suddenly did. The firm pressure of Hibari's lips moved fluidly against Tsuna's, the younger brunet reciprocating the slowly intensifying lip lock. The Skylark slowly teased Tsuna's lips open with his tongue, and Tsuna hesitantly granted him entrance. Their kiss mimicked that of an unfamiliar exploration, both parties steadily gaining the confidence to push further until they met at a common ground. Tsuna was profoundly glad that Hibari had backed them into the support of a wall, otherwise his knees would've sure buckled at the gratifying sensation caused by Hibari sucking lightly at his tongue. He thread his fingers in the other's hair to pull the man closer, silently demanding more as he wound his tongue around Hibari's.

They probably could've—would've—continued on for a long while if not for the fact that the burgers weren't going to cook right if he didn't flip them. Tsuna pulled away reluctantly and slowly, hoping that he had not imagined the brief, disappointed flicker in Hibari's eyes. He reached for the spatula and flipped the two patties, smiling when he saw that they were cooking perfectly. "They're almost ready." Hibari acknowledged him with a nod, giving him the plates when he stretched out a hand for them. Tsuna slid the patties on the plates and let them sit while he toasted their buns. When the buns were ready, he switched the grill off—it would still provide enough heat as it slowly cooled down. Besides, he was plenty warm enough from... his cheeks pinked. Hibari set up a makeshift table with the boxes that were lying around, draping the tablecloth Tsuna retrieved from the kitchen over it to complete it.

Tsuna sat down on a chair (box), looking intently at Hibari as he assembled his burger (he glared at the Skylark to stick the lettuce/tomato/onions in his burger—it seemed that Hibari didn't exactly appreciate leafy greens). Hibari almost cracked a smile from Tsuna's concentrated expression—it was cute. He deliberately raised the burger slowly to his mouth, taking pleasure in the pout that Tsuna was beginning to sport.

"Just take a bite," Tsuna said impatiently, punctuating his point as he lifted his burger. Hibari obeyed, already having his fun with poking Tsuna. After some thoughtful chewing (no, not really, he just wanted to drag it out to see Tsuna's brow twitch in anticipation), he nodded.

"It's edible. And by that," Hibari added when he saw Tsuna's eyebrow quirk as he waited for a more reasonable answer, "I mean it's good."

Tsuna smiled. "Right," he said, not immodestly. They spent the rest of that night casually flirting and joking, and both Tsuna and Hibari wondered if anything would come of it. They certainly shared some chemistry.

* * *

If you really want to read it again, the toaster reference goes back to chapter four. As per usual, drop me a review if you have time, I love comments. Also point out anything I may be missing and stuff like typos/errors - sometimes I get so excited in posting the chapter I just skip over some. I owe my grilling experience (lol jk just research) to grilling companion dot com c: (Literally just googled 'how to grill hamburgers' and I think it was the first site that popped up). I do realize that in the fanbooks Hibari's favorite food is actually hamburger steak, which is quite different from the American hamburger, but I've decided to change that particular detail because it fits with the storyline better this way. Until next chapter! (which I'm hoping won't be too long)


	14. Indefinite Hiatus

Hello, I'm sorry that you haven't heard me from a while. I've gotten really busy - or rather, found a lack of time and interest to write fanfiction - and while it pains me to admit this, I think for the most part, I've outgrown fanfiction. I still love the fandom, I still love the characters, the anime, the imagination people have in coming up with their fanfictions - it's just not for me anymore. I still have a lot of ideas for fanfictions, I just am not eager enough to write them out anymore. I am truly sorry to all the readers that have read my fanfiction - I will not update anymore unless I get a sudden spark of genius and inspiration. Which is...not very probable. I may still update this account with **oneshots**, but I doubt that any of my ongoing fanfictions will get any new chapters. Each and every one of my fanfictions (excluding oneshots) are now on INDEFINITE HIATUS. And so am I. Thanks to the community for making my brief stay on here rather fun and enjoyable. Happy writing!


End file.
